


Roleplay

by Jeremyfanboy, Serenitydusk



Series: Tales of Annwn [4]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poor Dusk, Referenced Darkstache, Role-play interactions, almost sexy time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeremyfanboy/pseuds/Jeremyfanboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitydusk/pseuds/Serenitydusk
Summary: Each chapter is a series of roleplay sessions between my OCs (Dusk and Ash) and a friend's Darkiplier(jeremyfanboy). Not really a story, per se, so fair warning, there are leaps between some chapters with nothing to bridge in between.





	1. First Meeting

A woman approaches, careful to remain a respectful and healthy distance away, and asks Dark, “What’s the one thing that people have always misunderstood about you?”

"How considerate of you to wonder about the deeper aspects of my personality. That shows just as much about you as how far away from me you’re asking the question itself…" He clasps one wrist casually behind his back. "To answer your question, many things are misunderstood about me. Which comes from how little of myself I share. Whether or not that is on purpose, I’ll leave for you to decide." He releases a hand to gesture towards you. "It really depends on what you think you…” Dark closes his hand into a fist and colors distort a little, "-understand about me in the first place…" He smiles and relaxes his hand, letting it drop to his side. "Back to the point, however, I feel like most people misunderstand my needs… The foremost of which is, to be…" Colors and image copies dance behind him. "To be… trusted."

The woman pauses, reflecting on your words. “That is an interesting, and rather unexpected, response, I must admit.  You need to be trusted.”  She laced her hands behind her back, pacing slowly, “There are those who feel trust makes one vulnerable. Would you return trust in kind if offered to you?”  Gathering her thoughts, she looks up at you, “As for what I understand about you, in all honesty, I’ve heard only rumors and whispers.  I came to see you and decide for myself.” 

"People crave the unattainable, my dear. For me, trust is just that. Because of what I am, not only who I am, trusting me is almost an impossibility. Therefore, I… ache for it." Dark gives a head roll, as a casual hand reaches up to fix his hair. "Trusting someone else is not difficult." He gives her a sly grin. "People are easy to know which makes them easy to trust. If you know what someone will do, you can trust them. I make it a point to know what someone will do, whether that be an action or an emotional response. Trusting others is not my priority." For a moment, a distortion frowns deeply and covers his face aggressively behind the smiling original. "What it boils down to, my dear is to get the trust I crave, someone has to know me…" He leans down ever so slightly, closer to your face. The smile on his lips doesn’t touch his eyes. "So… how about you help me trust you? Let me know more about you…"

Noticing the distortion, she watches him, assessing, as she listens to the rest of his words. After a moment’s hesitation, she lifts her chin to meet your eyes with her own solemn gaze. “Since you have graciously offered insight into you, I will share something of me.” Her arms wrap around her, “I wish to know. Not just to seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge. I am driven by curiosity, an implacable desire to,” She spreads her forearms out in front of her, palms up, “understand.” 

He nods thoughtfully. "I must admit, the old maxim 'Knowledge is power' does have great appeal to me…" He slides his eyes slowly back to meet yours while he speaks quietly. Dangerously almost. "And your anonymity…" He starts to circle you. His movements are slow and languid, but tense somehow, like a snake. "Your anonymity is beginning to lose its mystique. If knowledge is power, and you know who I am, but I know so little about you, the balance of power seems… unfair…" He stops behind you, the glitching images of his hand gripping your shoulder dance in your peripheral, but no touch actually comes. "Why don’t you remove this last barrier and show me who you really are…"

She glances down at the glitching hand. Head tilted, she studies it for a moment. Turning slowly to face him, and making no sudden moves, she steps forward. “Ah, introductions, of course.” She gives him a slight bow, “I am Dusk.” Straightening, she offers him her hand in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you."

He relaxes and a more natural smile forms on his lips. "Thank you…" He glances at the outstretched hand and, after a moment of indecision, he grasps it, giving a gentle shake. "It is indeed a pleasure." He seems genuinely glad. 

Noting the change in his demeanor, she relaxes into a more casual stance, the wariness she held fading. For the first time, she smiles back at him. “Perhaps then, you would not object to me visiting from time to time? I have found our conversation to be intriguing.” She holds the end of her braid, winding the hair around her finger in a curl. “And there are still many questions that haven’t been asked or answered.”

"Yes, I think that would fine." He gives a small polite bow. "Feel free to call on me anytime, my dear…" He pauses then simply walks away, pulling his afterimages along behind him. 


	2. Next encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk returns for a visit, bring a gift for Dark. However, the visit takes a decidedly tense turn.

She found her path had brought her back here again. She called out into the darkness, “Are you here?” She looked around, seeing nothing but flickering shadows. Fiddling with the end of her braid, she waits, wondering if he will appear this time.

Distant footfalls in the darkness echo from an unseen source. Slowly, they come closer until a vague figure can be made out, but only just. Then the figure stops. "Who is calling...?"  A soft voice inquires from the blackness. 

She turns towards the voice, “It’s Dusk.” She squints trying to make out who the figure is, but she can't see. She takes a step forward, then another. “Dark, is that you? I found something in my wanderings. I thought you might like it.”

As the figure approaches, several images become apparent. It’s almost as if three people are walking towards you. But the closer they get, the more they blend together. Finally, only Dark walks clearly out of the dim and stops a few feet from you. "Hello… How nice of you to pay me a visit…"

Her look is a blend of disquiet and curiosity. She looks as though on the cusp of asking a question, but refrains. Instead, she says, “I hope you have been well since my last visit.” As Dark moves closer and stops, she smiles and pulls a simple, but well-crafted box out, from seemingly nowhere. If one were to look inside, one would see books, old, but cared for and well-preserved. The books themselves are all leather-bound, many with gilded pages. Inside the pages, are intricate sketches, beautifully illuminated calligraphy, and just a few of the more “modern” ones were printed using a printing press. They are on random topics; human nature, the universe, philosophy, and even some fiction pieces, both stories and poems. Her smile falters a little, “I didn’t know exactly what you liked. But when I found these, for some reason, I thought you might enjoy them.”

He stares at the box, then, with a slow grace, he takes it from you. His hands make an effort not to touch you. After taking his time going through the box, he closes the lid softly. "This was very thoughtful… It’s not often I receive a gift. Thank you." He takes a moment to consider something. "…Do you enjoy coffee?"

She watches quietly as you look through the box, and her face brightens at your words, “You are most welcome. I hope you enjoy them.” She looks surprised at your question, but smiles, “I love coffee. Why? Do you?”

He tilts his head and gives a small crooked smile. "Coffee, my dear, is the only thing I do love… Would you join me for a cup?" He motions beside you both at a table that was not there before. It’s of a plain design and is accompanied by two matching plain chairs, all made of a dark wood. On the table sits a pot of coffee, two mugs, sugar and creamer, and a glass ashtray.

“That would be wonderful.” Sitting down, she pours herself a cup and offers to pour yours. Adding a splash of creamer to her cup, she stirs it and takes a sip. Wincing at the heat, she adds a splash more creamer, then blows on it before taking another sip. Curling her fingers around the cup as she lets the warmth sink in, as she sits back. “But surely coffee isn’t the only thing you love?”

Without hesitation, he raises the cup to his lips and drinks deeply, emptying half the cup. He shows no concern at the high temperature and sighs contently after drinking. The cream and sugar are obviously a courtesy, as he uses neither. "I like some things… But, coffee is the only thing I can say, without a doubt, that I am passionate about." As if to prove a point, he takes another sip. After crossing his legs, he sits back, still ever the picture of polite detachment. He is about to take another sip but pauses. "Although, I do have quite the fondness for the piano. The cello even more so…" His distorted images are calm and stay close to his original form, perhaps showing that he is comfortable and unthreatened. He reaches into his suit’s inner breast pocket and pulls out a single cigarette. "Do you mind if I smoke?" His tone is deep and almost friendly, not holding as much coldness as usual. 

She continues sipping her coffee, seemingly content. However, when you mention music, her eyes widen in interest. She leans slightly forward, the most unguarded and certainly the most animated you’ve seen her, “What do you like? Do play as well?” Perhaps a hint of how she would be beyond her veneer of respectful formality. She sets her cup down and gestures towards you as she responds to your question, “No, go right ahead.” She pours a little more coffee into her cup as it cools. “Do you enjoy tea?”

"Sometimes I’ll take tea, nothing herbal or sweet, however." He refills his cup as well and settles back in his chair. After a sip, he goes on. "And yes, I do play. I play the cello." Using a match that he also pulled out of his breast pocket, he lights his cigarette, takes a long drag then, using the smoke, he blows out the match and sets it in the ashtray. He is careful to blow the smoke away from you. 

She smiles, her lips upturned on one side. A hint of teasing mischief, but sweet with no malice, “Do you know there is a tea created in homage to you?” Sipping her coffee, she continues, “I haven’t tried it, but perhaps I will and see how it compares.” Looking down at the cup in her hand, she swirls her finger over the rim, “Would you mind playing the cello? I would love to hear it.”

He looks up through his lashes as he takes a sip. As he considers your request, he uses his thumb to wipe some coffee from his lips. "I’m very private about playing, but how about this…" He puts his iPad on the table. It’s not evident where he pulled it out of. Also, it might not even be his… It’s rose gold, not a likely choice for him to make. "I’ll play us my favorite arrangement… it’s very similar to my style of playing…"  After searching around for a moment, he gives it one last tap, sits back, and takes a drag. "Also, you’ll need to tell me more about that tea…"

She moves her chair closer to the iPad and Dark. As the music starts, her eyes widen in delight and her attention riveted to the sound. As she listens, she leans forward resting her elbow on the table, cradling her cheek in her hand. Her eyes closed as she sways to the music. When the last strains fade, she opens her eyes slowly and looks up at you, “That was very beautiful. Thank you for sharing it with me.” Blinking to clear her thoughts, she smiles, “Ah, yes. The tea. Well, it’s black tea and honeybush tea as the main blend with the addition of chocolate and chocolate honeybush teas rounded out with cocoa nibs and chocolate chips. Someone seems to think you’re rather dessert-like. I don’t know if it’s what I would have chosen, but it does sound decadent.”

As the music plays, he finishes his cigarette and lights another. He lets his eyes fall closed somewhere in the song and listens intently. After the song ends, he sits still for your opinion and about the tea. While you’re describing the tea, he frowns. "I really don’t care for sweets. The sweetest thing I consume is ginger ale. And that is only in extreme circumstances…"  Liking ginger ale is probably his most innocent trait, at least that’s what he had been told. He pours another cup of coffee for himself.

Her brow wrinkles, “What extreme circumstances would make you drink ginger ale? I mean, it’s a rather pleasant drink, especially when mixed with other things.” She seems to settle in and relax more, “As for the tea, again, it’s not what I would have picked to describe you.” She thinks for a moment, her slender fingers lightly tapping the table, “For you, I would pick a blend of Ceylon Sonata and Lapsang Souchong. Were I to serve it to you, that’s where I would stop. However, I think if I were making a tea that is like you, I would add some element of citrus and something spicy, with a bite.” She gives you a grin that is both playful and a little challenging. 

"As thankful for your compliment as I am, my taste in tea is very simple. I don’t want anything in it that isn’t tea." He puts out his cigarette and pours yet another cup of coffee. "I really only drink pu’er tea. It’s a Chinese tea from the Yunnan province. It’s fermented, giving it a very strong flavor. "It has an…" Waves his hand around while searching for the right word, "earthy quality. Like black rich soil or a damp, long fallen, redwood tree." It’s easy for him to talk to you. Finally, he catches on to this fact. It seems to perturb him and he straightens up, gathering himself. "What about you? You seem to enjoy a great many things. Music, coffee, tea, books…" One of the image shadows behind him grows a little and glitches through different distortions. "Tell me more about yourself… my dear."

“I had considered that tea as well but liked the Lapsang for the smoky quality it brings. I thought it suited you as well. The two together though, would be too strong. Too dissonant.” She looked up at you, her face somber once more, “But you seem to know something of dissonance.” It looked as though she might reach out and touch one of the distortions, but stopped herself, pulling away and holding her hands in her lap, unsure if her touch would cause pain or even be welcome. She looked away, as she poured more coffee, “As for me... Hmmm, I like those things because when I enjoy them, it means I have time to savor them, either in solitude or with company.” She looks back at you, a hint of a grin returning, “I’m not sure what else to tell you. That is a very broad request. Is there something specific you’d like to start with?”

He remained still as you reached out but eyed your hand wearily. He didn’t seem too keen on being touched. After you pull back, he seems even more reserved. Now, he looks at you with a gaze akin to academic interest. He studies you, trying to figure out the motive for your actions. The coffee Dusk pours is cold now. The surrounding area is darker. He even seems slightly farther away. "Why don’t you talk about something important to you…" His voice is deeper and the echo is thicker, making him slightly harder to understand. The colored images toss and turn around him as he rolls his neck, then he focuses his cold eyes back on you. "We’ll see where it goes from there…" All the signs point to him being… uncomfortable, to say the least. But, he still remains and continues to engage you in conversation for some reason. 

Her brow furrows in concern, sensing his coldness returning.  She sips her coffee, nose wrinkling as she finds it cold. She blows on it, not too cool it down, but rather to warm it. Steam rises from the cup and she takes another sip, “Ah, better. So, something important to me….” Humming in thought, she weighs her words before speaking again, “Very few _things_ matter to me. I would say my family, whether by blood or bond, would be most important to me. Few though they may be.” She scoffed at herself, shaking her head. “Few have the tenacity to put up with my questions when I get started.” She looks at him, in a forthright manner, “Which brings us back to our earlier conversation on trust, something else I hold in high esteem. I have clearly crossed a line with you. And for that, my apologies.” She sounds sincerely apologetic, not as though making excuses. ”My intent was not to harm, only to offer comfort. Your selves,” she gestured towards the distortions, “sometimes look like they’re in pain.”

"Thank you for your sentiment, but they are not anything separate from myself and require no extra nor special attention." He’s a bit short when he tells you this. He altogether avoids the topics of trust and any line you have crossed. A roaring image flickers for a moment, it glares at you as it bares its teeth. Dark purses his lips and cocks his head. "So, the enigmatic Dusk has family… Tell me more about them, are they," He gestures at your now steaming coffee, "like you?"

She startles at roaring distortion, her eyes widen and spark with violet flame. Her body tense as she tracks the image’s movements and her warmth from earlier replaced with a cool, guarded assessment. When no direct threat to her person emerges, her eyes slowly dim back to normal. She presses the tip of her finger against her lip, contemplating. “I’m not quite sure how to interpret that. But I will inquire on it no further today.” She resettles, smoothing her clothes, though her eyes never leave you. She continues, hoping to ease the tension, “My family…those related by blood are similar, though their talents manifest differently than my own. As for those that are not, some similar, but most are very different than I, in both talent and temperament. You remind me, in ways, of one of them.” Her fingers dance around the rim of the cup, but she doesn’t drink. “What of you? Have any you call family?”

“Only in the broadest of terms…” He sets his cup on the table and stands up. “I think I’ve had enough company today…” The colors and images around him distort heavily and he becomes blurred and doubled. He straightens his tie and the glitches settle. He gives you a polite, but tense smile. “I’m sure I’ll see you again soon… But.. if you remain here…” For a split second, a glitch reaches violently at you. Dark continues to speak through gritted teeth, “I cannot guarantee that you’ll enjoy yourself…”

She rises as Dark does, her chair moving back and to her side of its own accord. She is clearly on guard, never looking away from him and making sure he is never at her back. Her eyes narrow at the violent glitch, but she makes no move to either threaten or defend. Her voice, however, is soft, low, and gentle. “Perhaps that is for the best. You seem rather unsettled at the moment. I bid you well until we cross paths again.” A portal opens behind her and she takes a step back, vanishing into its whirling, mirrored surface. It collapses with a crystalline chime, leaving nothing but a quickly fading afterimage.

 

 


	3. Kill for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a roleplay prompt - "See my character react in response to yours killing in defense of them"

Dusk slipped quietly out into the parking lot. It was late, much later than she had meant to stay. Most of the businesses around were closed, other than the coffee shop down the street. She didn’t see or hear anything that alerted her to danger, not until she felt the sharp sting in her hip. Reaching down, she pulled out a rather large, hollow dart. Throwing it down, she ran towards the coffee shop, as the burn of whatever poison poured through her body. She had nearly made it when her legs buckled and she fell against one of the outdoor tables of the coffee shop, knocking it over with a loud crash and sending chairs flying. A man walked out of the shadows, “Well, well, what do we have here.” Dusk could feel herself losing consciousness as the man closed in.

Dark casually dodged a flying chair, continuing to sip his coffee. Why are people intent on ruining his coffee breaks lately… He looked on with disinterest as a man started walking towards Dusk. Dark crossed his legs and took another sip. He was so close to finishing his cup, she could wait at least one more minute.

“Good evening, Dusk,” Dark said with his cup hovering in front of his lips.

Calling on some inner reserve, Dusk managed to stand but is clearly feeling the effect of the poison as the world tilted and spun in a stomach sickening whirl. Hearing her name, she looked towards Dark, struggling to focus. “Dark?”

Taking advantage of her distraction, the man sucker punched her, her head snapping back against the brick wall of the building with a crack. Glancing over at Dark, the man sneered, “Shut up, suit”, completely dismissing him. He grabbed Dusk, dragging her towards the alley.

“Let me go.” Her words were weak and slurred. With wild, frightened eyes, she looked at Dark, reaching towards him, “Please…”

He sighed and finished the last drops of his coffee. As Dusk was being dragged away, Dark took the time to gently place his empty cup back on the saucer and used a napkin to wipe his mouth. The pair had almost reached the alley by the time Dark stood and straightened his jacket. He cracked his neck and moved some hair out from in front of his eyes. Now, he was ready.

The sounds of something like creaking wood and a high pitched tone pervaded the air. The world around the struggling pair multiplied and shrunk away until they were in a space filled with nothing but darkness and echoing whispers.

“Excuse me…” Dark’s voice was thick with distortion and malice. The words were polite, but they were said in such an aggressive, mocking tone that one could hardly view them as such. “I believe you have… a friend of mine…”

The man snarled at Dark, dropping Dusk. Throwing his arms out, he challenged Dark, “If you want her, come and get her.”

She crawled as far as away from him as she could while he was occupied with Dark, collapsing a short distance away. Resting her head against the cold ground, she tried to breathe through the pain. She hadn’t thought he would help, though she was grateful he did. Even if she did have to wait for him to finish his thrice-damned coffee.

Dark rounded his gaze straight into the man’s eyes. His mouth moved, but no one except the man could hear his words. The look on Dark’s face suggested his words were not kind.

The man began to yell at Dark, cursing him and threatening him. But Dark continued, gesturing with grand, sweeping motions and still speaking only to the man. Soon, the man’s attitude changed from anger to worry, then to fear at whatever Dark was telling him.

He began to beg. Beg for Dark to stop. He told Dark he would leave the girl alone. He pleaded for mercy. Dark kept speaking. Now his distortions were glitching wildly around him. They were laughing maniacally or reaching out to the man, with hands like the claws of an animal, trying to tear at him. Still, Dark’s penetrating eyes never left the man’s and his mouth didn’t stop moving.

The man was in tears, now, pathetically begging for Dark to end it all. Begging for release from his torment. Time had stretched and condensed at the same time in this strange place. Dark had been speaking to him for hours, days even, but it seems like only minutes.

The man stopped sobbing.

He was on his knees. Tears streaming down his face, but his eyes held no fight. They only showed acceptance of death. Dark stopped talking, content with the state Dusk’s would be kidnapper was in. Dark’s eyes seemed to change, though it was hard to tell through the thick distortions. They grew and tilted. They became less… human. More like those of a moth. A deep and terrible grin cut through his cheeks. The doomed man smiled with relief. Finally, Dark spoke aloud.

“Do it…”

Dark’s voice was a mix of voices, some screaming or roaring, while others were deafening whispers. The man looked back at Dusk, with the serene smile still on his face. A single tear rolled down and into his mouth. He spoke to her like a child would to their parent.

“I’m sorry.”

Dark lashed out with frightening speed and dug his fingers deep into the man’s throat. He ripped out the flesh and soft tubing of the man’s neck, all while the man smiled. He never broke eye contact with Dusk, even as blood spurted from the opened arteries, all over his face, dripping into his eyes and mouth. It was unclear if the images of Dark holding the bloody handful of flesh over his head and letting it drip on his face was the real Dark or just a glitch.

But, as quickly as the entire gruesome scene transpired, it vanished. Dark was casually standing in front of the man, who was now laying face down in a puddle of blood. He was facing away from Dusk, so there was no way to tell if the smile still remained. Dark showed no signs of gore or any change of features. His distortions were close to his body and calm, not at all the large fearsome mess of images and colors they were a moment ago.

Dark straightened his tie and fixed his hair. Then he slid his gaze over to Dusk. “…Are you alright, my dear?”

By the time Dark has finished with the man, Dusk was able to sit up. Being out of the city helped, away from the noise and machines, the press of humanity. With that gone, her magic, though blunted, could fight off the poison, even in this void realm. She watched in silence as he first broke Niall’s mind, then destroyed his body. She said nothing when Niall apologized. A part of her wished she could feel some form of …regret over the death, but she didn’t. A better person than her would have offered forgiveness, but she wasn’t that person. She knew what fate had awaited her, left to his tender mercy.

So, no. There was no regret or forgiveness. Only a bone-deep feeling of vindictive satisfaction that he had gotten a taste of the horror he served to so many others and would have gladly done to her if given the chance. And while he may not have killed her, there were things worse than death.and in comparison, Niall had gotten off lightly.

“…Are you alright, my dear?”

Was she? No. She was barely able to keep the poison in check. There was nothing to spare for anything else. Being helpless wasn’t a feeling she was very well acquainted with, and to her, it was far more terrifying than what she had just witnessed. Dusk looked up at Dark, “I didn’t think you…” She stopped, realizing how dangerously close to tears she was. Looking away, she cleared her throat, and simply said, “Thank you.”

“Of course…” He gave a polite smile. “I’ve put too much…effort into…” Dark motioned between them by waving his hand, “this… friendship, to let it go to waste with your death.” He turned to walk away, ignoring the body. The world slowly faded back to the alley where Dark had originally caught up to the man and Dusk. The sounds of wood creaking and the high pitched tone fell away to the quiet sounds of normal life. He called back over his shoulder, “I hope you have a pleasant evening… Goodbye.” He walked away towards the cafe and placed a twenty dollar bill on the table with his empty cup. Then he took a deep breath of the night air and continued down the street, leaving the dead man and Dusk behind.

She watched Dark’s departure. Pulling out her cell phone, she texted with shaking fingers, “Need you. Hurry” and sent it. Before she could even put her phone away, a vortex of smoke appeared and a man stepped out of it as it dissipated. To anyone looking, the resemblance between them is striking, even from a distance.

“Hey there! Wha-” He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Dusk. “What the hell?” He dropped down, pulling her to him, scanning the area “What happened?”

“Niall. I was careless. Thought it was a mortal. He’d cloaked himself somehow.” She leaned into him. Now with the danger past, all the pain from her injuries from the struggle and the poison were rushing in. “I need you to take me home. I can’t…” Her glamour fell away, revealing skin a sickly, pale grayish hue, riddled with dark veins and her lips were beginning to show signs of cyanosis. Her aura was diminished and streaked with angry, rust-colored slashes.

Ash swore angrily when he saw how hurt she was and scooped her up. Healing was not his forte by any means, but he tried. A little color seemed to come back to her. He only knew of one, maybe two things, that would leave her this weak. “Is he dead?” He motioned with his head towards the body. Granted, it was missing its throat, but not everything stayed dead like it should. Ash also noticed that there wasn’t nearly enough blood around the body to account for that kind of damage. Nor was there enough blood on Dusk for her to have ripped out someone’s throat. A mystery that would have to wait until later.

Looking over at the body, Dusk shrugged, “Probably.”

Let’s make it definitely.” The body burst into flame, reducing it to nothing but ashes in minutes, scattering in the wind and leaving nothing behind but a greasy smear.

“Subtlety, Ash.” Her voice a whisper of gentle chiding.

“We’re veiled, sister dear. Worry not. The mortals can’t see us.” Black gusts of smoke formed around them, obscuring them. “But when we get you home, you’re going to tell me everything that happened. Including who killed Niall.”

When the smoke cleared, they were both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never, ever get over Dark waiting to finish his coffee.


	4. Ash meets Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash decides to meet this ...person who saved his sister. He'd heard her stories about Dark and their many conversations and wanted to see for himself what kind of person he was.

Ash had gotten Dusk home and resting. He hovered and fussed over her for days until she finally snipped at him and he knew she was feeling better. Over those days, she told him about Dark. How she had met him, their talks, how he had saved her from Niall. She did leave out the part about Dark finishing his coffee first, before helping her, knowing it wouldn’t endear him to Ash at all.

Ash listened, asking questions every now and then, but mostly just let her talk and fill the silence. He knew there were things she left out. There were always things she left out. Usually “ _for his own good_ ”. Knowing how trusting his sister was, and how often she was blind to other’s less than savory aspects, he decided to pay this Dark a visit to see for himself.

He arrived in the realm Dark called home, sending out a burst of power in greeting. Nothing destructive or hostile, more like ringing a doorbell or a rather assertive rap of the door knocker. Just announcing his presence. That’s all.

Conjuring a couch and footrest, he sat back and waited to see what kind of person this Dark really was.

Dark was gently applying rosin to his cello’s bowstring when he felt an abrasive, unwanted wave of energy ripple through his space. He sighed and carefully set the bow back in its case. His realm had been awfully popular lately, which was becoming a nuisance…He didn’t know this being. Who would come to his home, without invitation, and so brashly announce themselves? Whoever it was had better have good reason to interrupt the special time he set aside to practice his cello.

* * *

While Ash waited for Dark, changes began to happen to the area around him. The air became heavy and still. Everything grew slightly darker and it became impossible to see very far into the surrounding wastes. A high pitched tone wove it’s way into Ash's ears. It was so quiet at first, it was hard to notice at all. But, it grew in volume and along with it came the sounds of creaking wood. The sounds were almost those of an old house settling.

A figure in the distance.

Or, maybe not. Was it something that had always been there, but was only just noticed? The mist shifted and shape was concealed once more.

A footfall to the left.

Or was that just a distorted sound of a wooden creak. All of the sounds were now… off. It was as if they were being heard through a closed door, or from out of a grand hall that carried echoes for hours.

Another shape in the mist. This figure WAS real.

It was much closer. Still, the fog was so thick, it was hard to tell if it was approaching or leaving. But, it was moving. Like it was being formed at that very moment, it’s shape was twisting and writhing. It could have been made of insects or snakes or smoke with the way it moved.

It was now clear the figure was indeed approaching. But, it stopped just far enough away where it couldn’t be in focus. Maybe one hundred or so yards away. The figure did nothing. It stared. Tension seemed to penetrate the air. The gaze from the eyeless figure boring itself into Ash.

Still.

Suddenly, everything was so still. Even the sound stopped moving. Silence.

“Comfortable?…” The deep, silken voice can from right beside Ash’s ear. It was like someone had whispered directly against the shell of it.

Ash smiled. It was a slow and brazen thing, that smile, razor-sharp fangs and all. He slid up from his laidback slant, neck rolling like a cat getting scratched.  “Quite comfortable. Especially now that damnable screeching has stopped.” He looked around as if just noticing the figure in the distance. “Come on out. Don’t be shy. I don’t bite. Hard.”

He leaned back, stretching out, looking as though he hadn’t a care in the world. Small whirling fires lit up, leading from Ash to the figure, forming a path. “Besides, I need to thank you for saving Dusk. I can’t do that if you’re hiding.”

The figure paused. Then slowly it started down the lit path, though the flames did nothing to illuminate it. Finally, he was close enough to be viewed clearly.

Dark’s expression was decidedly neutral, with maybe a hint of annoyance. His auras flickered around him. He wasn’t openly hostile but was most certainly not hospitable.

“You’re the boy who came right after I left…” He said the words matter of factly, ignoring the comments about shyness and biting. Dark pursed his lips and clasped his hands loosely behind his back. He continued to speak in his low, threatening tone.

“How can I…” neck crack, “help you?”

Ash’s sly grin was the only acknowledgment of the ‘boy’ taunt. He pulled himself up in a fluid motion, boneless and agile. Striding up to Dark, he circled him, slowly as he spoke. “You’re the one that killed Niall. Dusk told me about you. Many things about you.” He stopped in front of Dark, standing a hair closer than what might have been considered proper, tilting his head, “She failed to mention just how,” he paused, giving Dark an appraising stare, “exquisite you happen to be.” For a split second, a flash of deep red flickers in his smoke gray eyes. He smiled then, another one of those sinful things, “Perhaps she meant to keep you all to herself.”

He looked around the void realm, “I can see you have much in common with her.” A circle of fire flares and burned low around both of them, rays of flame shot out along the ground in the cardinal and ordinal directions, lighting the area as far as the eye could see. The fire put off no heat, only light. “You both certainly have a penchant for solitude.”

For a moment, the sensual smirk fell from his face, “But, all that aside, I’m here to thank you for saving my sister.” Pausing, he tilted his head, “Oh, yes and to send her regards and invite you to come and visit her while she’s recovering.” He held out his hand, “She said I should introduce myself to you. You can call me Ash. It is thoroughly a pleasure to meet you.”

Dark raised an eyebrow when Ash called him exquisite. That caught him a little off guard. No one in his memory had ever used that particular word to describe him. There was a flicker of change in Dark’s eyes as well. Not a change in color, like Ash’s red glint, but a change in emotion. It wasn’t often Dark was spoken to this way. But, it was only for a moment. Then that flash of an unidentifiable emotion was gone, and Dark’s eyes were back to an unwelcoming pensive stare.

Every time Ash would get close, Dark would straighten up. A futile attempt to gain an inch more personal space between them. But, he never let his eyes leave Ash’s. Even when Ash circled behind him, images glared and bared their teeth as he passed. None of them lashed out, however, they all kept tight against the original.

When Ash’s demeanor changed to gratitude, Dark relaxed slightly. He nodded his head at Ash. “She deserved saving,” he said, glancing wearily at the outstretched hand. That was a human custom he held no love for. “Let her know, that I do intend to visit,” he spoke to Ash’s hand, still deciding whether to shake it or not.

He sighed deeply and squared his shoulders. He looked back into Ash’s eyes and grabbed his hand, and gave a brisk shake. His hand was cool but not cold. “But you are correct that she and I have an affinity for solitude. So, if there is nothing else…” Dark tightened his grip slightly, and his eyes took on an icy predatory detachment.

Ash caught Dark’s reluctance to shake his hand. He pondered for a moment if perhaps he should have greeted him as his father’s people would have. Ash would have certainly enjoyed it more, he wondered if those lips would have stayed so drawn, or if they would have softened under his kiss of greeting. Perhaps there would be an opportunity to find out later, though, Dusk had given him very strict instructions to behave. It made him curious regarding who she was the most worried about, him or Dark.

Unlike Dark’s cool skin, Ash’s hand was notably warmer, more so than a human’s would have been. He shook Dark’s hand, clasping Dark's hand between both of his. His thumb roams over the skin in a slow caress, “Well, then, I will leave you to your solitude, for now. Though I do look forward to your visit. I will let Dusk know to expect you….when?”

Dark stiffened and his hand went a bit rigid. “…Soon.” He broke his eye contact to glance at the hands holding his. He looked back into Ash’s eyes. A distortion roared and nearly grazed his teeth on Ash’s face as it lashed out in aggression. It held there glitching, furious feral eyes boring into Ash’s, baring its teeth, breathing hard, so close to being able to take a bite of his flesh. Then it was gone. Dark pulled on his hand, letting Ash know it was time to release the handshake and leave.

Ash released Dark’s hand, watching the angry distortion with a small half smile. It would appear he had made an impression. It had also given him a good deal of insight into this…being called Dark. He could see what Dusk saw in him, dangerous and bitterly full of fury, yet quite a puzzle. It would appeal to her less benevolent aspects, much as it appealed to his, though for very different reasons.

“She will be pleased to see you again. I believe she has missed you sorely.” He stepped away from Dark and bowed low. “Until we meet again.” Rising with a mocking smile, he summoned inky tendrils of smoke that swirled around him until he vanished, as did the flames that surrounded Dark.


	5. Dark's Visit to Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark pays a visit to Dusk after he rescues her. Things go terribly wrong, as usual.

Dark stared at the fire dying in his hearth. He had been debating with himself for hours, trying to make the choice to keep to his word and visit Dusk. When had she become someone who he cared if they lived or died? He couldn’t tell. He had been playing their interactions over and over in his head, looking to see where he went wrong. Where had the tipping point from stranger to friends been? How could he avoid it in the future? As the last little bits of heat in the gray and blackened ashes lost their glow, his thoughts drifted.

Ashes… they reminded him of another new acquaintance, though this one he did not consider a friend. He had only met the man once, but already he had proven to be a source of Dark’s growing list of stresses. Dusk’s brother, Ash… Dark sighed and stood. He noted that he had been sighing a lot lately. The family of… beings he had been dealing with were starting to become quite stressful. He grabbed his jacket and straightened his tie, then he reached out to locate Dusk.

Dark scoffed. No wonder she was always in danger. Her aura shown bright and her path was easy to follow. He considered that it was because he had become familiar with her aura, but even knowing that, she was easy to find. Where ever it was that Dusk resided, creaked and groaned, the sounds of settling wood pervaded the air. The signature high pitched tone wove its way into the space and Dark stepped forward from shadows that had appeared to be cast by nothing. He cracked his neck and straighten his jacket, glancing around for Dusk.

He found himself in a massive, untouched forest. It’s shadowed and hazy, as though the sun can’t quite burn off the fog, with the massive tree canopy blocking out most of the sunlight. A hush fell over the forest at his arrival, and the forest seemed to dim, though that could simply be clouds overhead further obscuring what little light leaked through. There is a definite air of coiled anticipation, as though the forest was a great beast watching those that came into its lair.

A man’s voice pierced the silence. A very familiar voice, “Ah, so you did come. Dusk will be pleased.” The forest moved as Ash approached Dark, letting him through, then closing behind him. He stopped in front of Dark with a devilish grin, “Let us not keep her waiting. Would you prefer to walk there with me, or perhaps a quicker route?”

Great. Dark had been hoping to avoid Dusk’s brother. He had been aiming to arrive directly to Dusk, but the power of the wards the forest had were too strong. He frowned at Ash. Him meeting Dark here also meant that Dusk wasn’t well enough to come and greet him herself. He didn’t like what that could mean. He glared at Ash’s toothy, arrogant, infuriating grin. This trip was becoming more and more troublesome.

He lifted his gaze from Ash’s mouth to his eyes and spoke to him through gritted teeth. “The quicker route would be preferable.” Dark didn’t know why Ash made him so angry. Everything he did made Dark want to wrap his hands around that pale throat and squeeze until he stopped smiling that stupid smile. A distortion growled without sound at Ash. Dark ran a tired hand through his hair.

“Yes, the quicker the route the better.” He didn’t want to be around Ash any longer than necessary.

Ash’s smile turned predatory, “Quicker it is.” He moved swiftly to Dark, there was only a hairsbreadth of space between. Ash’s aura poured over Dark, like warmed honey. Thick tendrils of black smoke curled around them, whirling faster and faster. Without warning, Ash reached out and gripped Dark’s waist, with a mocking whisper, “Hold on tight.” and everything plunged into darkness.

Ash would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way the demon felt in his arms. Dusk, however, had made him promise to not antagonize Dark. So, for once, he behaved. Mostly. No taunting. No teasing. No…tasting. Even though he could lean just a little and….

He sighed. Restraint chafed. But as promised, he arrived at Dusk’s home in mere moments. He even applauded himself for immediately releasing Dark, despite the urge to kiss him, while he was still a little disoriented. Stepping away from Dark, “I will let Dusk know you are here. Please make yourself comfortable.” He gave Dark a slight bow and vanished.

Dark was stiff the entire trip. His eyes were wide. He held Ash’s elbows during transit and didn’t breathe the entire time. Ash’s body was strong and his aura was... intense. Dark hadn’t realized, but he felt a fierce natural attraction to Ash. It frightened him. Down to his core. The attraction was obscenely strong, as if fate itself had intervened. Dark hadn’t dealt with his build up of emotions in many many years, so this was the last drop to break the dam. He felt a spark of panic. These feelings were more than he could handle in this over saturated state. If Ash had only come at a different time, Dark would have no problem handling the strange attraction he felt. When Ash released his waist, Dark blinked at him, still completely stunned.

But as soon as Ash begun to smoke away, Dark came to. He roared and lashed out, grabbing wildly for any piece he could tear at. When he was unsuccessful, he screamed in frustration and let his distortions fracture and grow. They blasted out colors and roars, terrible echoes of rage and confusion flooded the space Ash left him in. The spark of panic caught fire to all the emotions he had been bottling up. His dam broke.

He hated this.

He hated being out of control.

Out of control of Ash.

Out of control of himself.

Where was Dusk…

She was so calming. She was safe.

Dark stopped yelling, he breathed hard in the silence.

He wanted… he wanted…

He wanted Wil.


	6. Inner demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark isn't used to feeling much of anything, except perhaps anger and disdain. The feelings Ash evokes in him, well...to say he is unprepared is somewhat of an understatement.

Dusk was just finishing up the coffee for Dark’s visit, when she was hit by overwhelming rage. It wasn’t just the rage, though that was the first thing she felt, it was all the rest. The emotions came down on her like a tidal wave, pouring and drowning. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t see. Then her shields rose. Centuries of practice kept her from being overloaded by the sheer ferocity of it. It still struck her but was now muted and manageable.

She raced into the great room, sword in one hand, magic pooling in the other and found Dark. Alone. She scanned the room. There didn’t appear to be any threats. Vanishing the sword, and releasing the magic, she looked over at Dark trying to figure out what provoked such a powerful reaction. Looking at him, a part of her wanted nothing more than to pull the shadows around her and hide. She had felt a small part of that rage when he had saved her from Niall, but that had felt focused and controlled. There was nothing controlled about Dark right now.

And then he turned his gaze on her and she saw past the rage. She slowly approached, “Dark, it’s me, Dusk.” Music began playing, lovely cello music, soft in the background. She continued to walk towards him, ignoring the distorted images, putting her faith in Dark, that he would keep her from harm.

He continued to take heaving breaths, his power rolling off him like tsunamis. The images were so numerous and furious he could barely be seen amongst them. But as Dusk drew closer, he could be seen in the epicenter of the chaos, his hands on the sides of his head, eyes squeezed shut.

He yearned for stability and control, anything to tame the feelings he couldn’t contain. The tight hold he normally kept on his emotions was backfiring. He didn’t have the emotional muscle to reel them back in. He made no move to hurt Dusk. It was apparent he hadn’t noticed her yet. One of the distortions lashed out at her, but no connection was made, it passed right through the flesh it was trying to rip. They were only images…

The distortions were nothing at all. They were just projections meant to mimic protection, meant to mimic strength and allies. But he didn’t actually have anything. That was why he didn’t want them touched, why their strikes were always a hair’s breath short. They were a lie. His manipulation turned in to a weapon of intimidation and an armor of lies. It was now more evident than ever…

Dark was afraid and alone.

It took everything she had not to flinch, not to raise her shields, not to lash out when the image threatened her. But she trusted Dark. When no blow landed, she moved closer until she stood in front of him.

Reaching out slowly, making her intentions clear, she took his hand, “You are safe here. With me.” She held his hand between hers. His skin was so cold, so very cold. Carefully let her magic touch him. It was nothing like Ash’s. Though warm, it was like a basking sun, fire on the coldest night, the candle in the window to guide you back home.

She didn’t force calmness on him. Rather it was a balm on all the rough, abraded, jagged soul wounds, soothing and healing. It reinforced his inner reserves. It called on his focus, allowing him to ground himself and stabilize his rage and let go of his fear. She couldn’t dispel the rage or banish the fear, but she could anchor him. She reached up and touched his cheek, “You are not alone.”

Suddenly, faster than anything Dark seemed capable of, his arms were around her small frame, crushing her. Breaking her. Latching on violently to her power and her life force. No sound. Dead silence. In his deadly embrace, it was ultimately quiet. Then his rapid heartbeat and panicked breathing slowly filled the silence and begun to echo louder and louder. Combined with his aura, the sounds became a thunderous and disturbing cacophony of pain, rage, and fear.

And a whisper. Subtly woven underneath the other sounds there was a soft voice. It was so faint, it could have been easily drowned out.

“Please…”

His tightening grip was going to be life-threatening soon.

“Please…..”

Dusk pushed back the pain. Her body, still weakened from the ferrous poison, wouldn’t be able to withstand this for long. Certainly, she could escape and leave him or cast him out from her dwelling, but she knew that to do so would mean losing him.  And worse, unleashing him in this state on an unwary world.

She wrapped her power around him, blanketing him in it. She didn’t pull away, but rather pulled him to her, cradling him as she would a child. And then she sang. The words didn’t matter, the language unrecognizable, but the song was pure. It spoke of pain and healing, loss and peace, despair and hope. In her song she wove, the beacon that guides you home and of love, most of all. She sang to the quiet voice, the whisper lost among the raging torment at the center of Dark’s soul. She called out to it, coaxing it from where it was, offering it solace and safety, quiet from the fear, and protection from the pain. “I see you, Dark. Come back to me.”


	7. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Dusk reach Dark before he quite literally crushes the life out of her?

A sob broke through the rage. It racked Dark’s body and cracked the wall-like emotional storm. He loosed his hold slightly.

A voice…

Singing?…

Something touching his hands…

Clothes?

Not his clothes.

Not his bones under the clothes…

A person?

He was holding someone.

Someone was holding him…

The voice.

Like a lighthouse in a terrible storm.

Pain.

Was it his pain?

No.

Whose pain…

The bones under the clothes.

The person.

It was their pain.

So familiar…

I’m inflicting the pain.

Dark loosed his grip further and took a deep shuddering breath.

Dusk.

It smelled like Dusk.

He had been coming to see her…

Because she was injured…

Because she was his friend…

The bones were her bones.

She was holding him.

Singing to him.

The distortions faltered and started to subside.

“Dusk…”

He was hoarse from yelling. He relaxed suddenly, going nearly limp in her arms. He let his head be heavy on her shoulder. The only strength he had left was used to weakly grip her shirt, almost as if he was hugging her.

The roaring images died down and the chaotic power drifted away like a receding tide.

“My friend… you are hurt…”

His voice came out broken and tired, but genuinely concerned for her.

She held him as he went limp against her, gently stroking his hair. “Come, sit with me.” Guiding him to the couch, she sat him beside her, letting him settle. She wanted to comfort him, but it was such a delicate balance. A fine line to walk between comfort and smothering. “I will heal.” She watched him, “And, what of you?” She wanted to ask questions but now wasn’t the time. She didn’t know how much control he truly had and didn’t want to test it.  What the hell had happened in the short time he arrived here?

It was the first time he’d seen Dusk since that night he’d rescued her. For a moment he wasn’t sure what he was seeing. She looked like herself, yet subtly different. Little things about her features were different; her eyes were more almond shaped with cat-slit pupils, her face more angular, and delicately pointed ears peeked out from her hair, but beyond that, there was an undefinable otherworldliness about her. A wildness that would have clearly marked her as not human, if he had any doubts before. Her aura though was pale and diminished, only a hint of lavender, instead of its usual deep amethyst. Hints of rust red marred it still, and a lattice of spiderweb thin streaks of black now marbled it.  

“I… I need to sleep,” Dark spoke softly, his distortions were nearly non-existent. He was merely grayscale, no other colors. He laid his head on her shoulder. “You need sleep as well.” He sighed deeply, a relaxed, tired sigh, and got a little more comfortable. Dark paused to think about something. “You look better this way, even so diminished…” he mumbled, already drifting off. “Make sure your brother doesn’t disturb us… and let’s… get some rest…” Barely able to finish his sentence, he fell asleep, leaning on Dusk with his head on her shoulder.

Dusk shifted slightly, tucking her feet and legs against her. Gently stroking his hair, she marveled at how soft it is. And his face, in sleep, gods above and below. She shook her head. He looked so peaceful, for once. 

She wasn’t sure how she felt about him being able to tell how hurt she was, but she did like that he wasn’t bothered by her true face. It was a rare thing for her to allow another to see her as she was. She was not ashamed, by any means, of her true face, but the face she showed to most was designed to deceive, to lull them into a false sense of security and underestimate her.

She reached out to Ash, touching his mind. She had sealed off the room with her magic, barring him from entering until she was sure it was safe. He was frantic.  

“What did you do, Ash? Please tell me you did not try to feed on a primordial demon?”

“What? NO! I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” He sounded almost indignant that she would think such a thing. When no response from her came back, “Please let me in. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

“I’m fine, dear. Really. He’s resting.” 

“Dammit. You didn’t answer the question, Dusk. I know what that means.” The doors shook as he pushed against the force that sealed them closed. 

She glanced down at Dark, and when she saw he wasn’t disturbed, she pushed back at Ash. “Be still. I am fine. Let me rest and we’ll talk more about this later.”

She felt his sigh of resignation echo in her mind. “Be well, sister.” She felt his presence fade from her mind, though he didn’t go far. 

Nestling closer to Dark, she tucked a blanket around them and drifted off to sleep.

 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark’s feeling a little better, the same could not be said of everyone else.

The first thing Dark noticed, was that he was not in his home, nor in his bed. The second, this was not Wil he was leaning on. Then he remembered. Ash. The breakdown, which had been a long time coming. And Dusk. He hadn’t moved yet so she was still resting, Dark used that opportunity to check her health. He carefully stretched his power over her to feel out any injuries. His brow furrowed when he found the injuries to be extensive.

Dark breathed out a quiet sigh and pulled his power back. She needed to lay down for her torso to heal correctly. Dark scanned the area with his aura to find her bed. Instead, he found Ash on the other side of the door to the hall. Dark paused, waiting for the anxiety to bubble up his throat, but nothing happened. No overwhelming need to fight or to run erupted within, as it had every time he encountered Ash.

After Dark thought for a few minutes on the change, he discovered the source. It hadn’t just been Ash. He hadn’t been dealing with any of his feelings. He had just been locking them away. Ash was the final straw, albeit a heavy straw, that had broken the dam of his emotions.

But now, after he had let them out, and after Dusk had put him back together, he was in control again.

“Come here, Ash…” Dark let his voice be carried through his aura to caress Ash’s own aura. He crossed his legs and sat up a little, wanting to look less informal; though he was careful to not wake Dusk. He was ready to face Ash while he was at full power and in an unweakened state. He let a smirk sit on his lips as he waited.

Ash opened the door and saw Dusk curled up on the couch, tucked in a blanket, leaning against Dark. He knew the minute he saw her she was not “fine”.

He rushed to her side, dropping to his knees. Carefully touching her face, he brushed her hair back, his hand shaking. His eyes searching her face, as his magic danced all around her. He looked up at Dark, and could tell his whole demeanor had changed, but why, he had no idea. Honestly, at this moment, he just wanted Dusk to be alright. “What happened?”

“She’s too kind for her own good…” Dark left out specifics. Then he carefully scooped her up, careful not to irritate her injuries as best as he could. After he took a few steps towards the door, Dark paused and looked back at Ash. “I might be persuaded to tell you more later…” After giving Ash a once over and a flirtatious smirk, he turned back around and continued towards the door. “For now, however, take me to her bed. She needs to lie down flat,” he said without stopping.

Ash rocked back on his heels. Well, that was different. Pushing that flirtatious smirk to the side, for now, he arched a brow, “Yes, I would love to hear about what happened and why there’s demonic essence embedded in her aura.” The look he gave Dark was half-smolder and all predator. “But for now, follow me.” He moved around Dark and led the way to a door off to the side. Down the hall and downstairs, he stopped, opening a door to a bedroom.

He motioned towards the bed, covering Dusk with a blanket, as she curled up in her sleep. Looking around the room, it was easy to see it was Dusk’s. Blues and purples dominated the room, with hints of silver. “Wait here with her, I’ll be right back.”

Dark took the opportunity to wander around the room. It was a strange mix of both modern and ancient. There were photographs next to paintings that had to be centuries old. A sketch caught his eye. The pixie child. They had met only once, and it was just for a moment. The little pixie had called him cute and kissed him on the cheek before flitting off. Absentmindedly, Dark reached up with his hand to touch the spot she had kissed him in delight. One of the few beings he had ever met that didn’t look at him with either fear or wariness. Ash being another. Even Dusk had regarded him with a very healthy level of respect and caution. Perhaps rightfully so.

He had noticed since he’d met the pixie, odd things had found their way to him. In his pockets, random places around his home, appearing while he was out among the mortal realms. Pretty bits and baubles, shiny rocks, braids of flowers. He would have to ask Dusk about the child.

Moving away from the sketch, he saw a book opened. It was full of sketches. He looked and saw…himself. It was strange seeing himself like this, through the eyes of another. Is this how she sees me? Turning another page, he saw the night he saved her. It was moments before he destroyed the man, but she hadn’t drawn a man. Instead, it was some kind of beast. He shook his head and turned the pages back to the original one, not meaning to pry further.

Ash returned shortly, with some bottles filled with strange liquids and a glass of water. He set them by her bed on a table and leaned down to kiss her temple. Straightening he turned to Dark, “Shall we?”

Dark gave a dangerous grin and clasped his hands behind his back. His low sultry voice was not one Ash had heard yet. “Only if you are ready…” He began to head towards the door, then stopped. “Are you sure we should leave her here without doing anything else?” Dark wanted to know for certain that Dusk would be alright.

Dark looked very out of place in Dusk’s room, even more so because of the concerned expression on his face. Though Dark was eager to prove to Ash that he was… better, he wanted to ensure Dusk’s recovery more.

Ash looked back at Dusk. He didn’t want to leave her, but honestly, there was nothing else he could do. He had done as much for her as he could. And he wasn’t going far away. He’d know the moment she woke up, or if her condition worsened. He looked at Dark, weighing his options. “I can do no more for her until she awakens. Unless you can heal her.” Dark shook his head no. Ash shrugged with anticipated resign. He really wanted to know what the hell had happened after he had told her Dark was here. The demon seemed perfectly fine when Ash had left him.

Ash rested his hand on her cheek and for a moment, looking very lost and exhausted. He cleared his throat, “She is stable, though. Her injuries are healing.” He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand. “Which is a good sign.” Looking over at Dark, “She said you liked coffee. Would you like me to bring you some?”

 ****Dark’s features softened. For the first time, he gave Ash a small smile. Not a smirk or some kind of flirtatious grin, but a genuine smile. It carried the worry he held for Dusk and the bit of tired left over from earlier. But it was a smile all the same. “That would be lovely.” He seemed relieved that Ash wasn’t flirting. “It’s nice to know there is a person underneath all of that… “ he waves his hand, looking for a word, “pompous flirtation.”

He paused, looking almost regretful about the comment. “What I mean is… I’m glad to see more of the vulnerability that you have… It makes you more likable… or rather relatable…” Dark was trying to be nice, but he was not the best at giving truthful compliments. He had respect and admiration for people who can show that side of themselves. Ash showing that he was tired and worried and stressed about Dusk made Dark… like him better. Maybe they could become friends after all…

 


	9. Truce?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Ash and Dark can put aside their differences and behave like civilized gentlemen.

Ash’s eyebrow shot up at the “pompous flirtation” comment and he gave Dark a wry smile, “Consider it a self-defense mechanism for arrogant displays of power and pretty faces.” He said it with self-deprecating humor, though, and none of the provocative heat from before. “Let’s let her rest, it’s the best thing for her. We’ll have coffee and behave like civilized gentlemen.” He moved past Dark and, to his credit, did not take advantage of their proximity, though the urge was almost irresistible. He was who he was, after all. “But for now, truce, at least until she is well?”

Dark didn’t stiffen or move away when Ash got close. He was so different now that he had worked out his feelings. He could relax finally.

He followed after Ash and spoke close to the back of his neck as they walked. “Yes… a truce will be fine.” He gave a quiet, slightly echoed chuckle. “Only if the coffee is good, however.”

He knew that Dusk would be pleased when she wakes to find them, hopefully, getting along. Maybe sometime soon he could bring Wil and they could all have drinks… Well, only if he could get Wilford to behave and not embarrass him. Which was a long shot… Oh well, it was something to think about.

Ash felt the breath warm on the back of his neck. He knew the demon was just speaking low so as not to disturb Dusk, but it still sent tendrils down his spine. It had been too long since he’d fed. Still, he could ignore it a little longer. Dusk needed him here.

He led Dark into the kitchen which had a dining area with bar stools that looked into the open kitchen. “Have a seat, I’ll make you the best coffee you’ve ever had.” He set about grinding the beans, measuring them into the french press, and pouring in the water. When the coffee was ready, he poured two cups and put out a tray of cream and sugar. Ash took a drink, letting the warmth pour over him. He could really use something stronger. Much stronger. He drained the rest in a couple of quick drinks and poured another. He looked up at Dark through his lashes, “Acceptable?”

French press was Dark’s second favorite way to brew coffee, pour over being the first. He usually didn’t have the patience for it because the method didn’t brew very much at a time. But, he was happy to indulge on this occasion.

He lifted the cup to his nose and breathed deeply, picking up all the notes it had to offer. Citrus and floral with hints of a bitter chocolate. This was a good coffee, he could tell even before he tasted it. He took a sip, making sure to spray the oils across his palette to get the full flavor. Mmm, he had missed the subtle cranberry note when he was smelling it. A beautiful brew.

“What beans are these? They are excellent… And well brewed.” He gave a wink with the compliment and took another sip.

Ash smiled and looked away too quickly at the wink and the compliment. One hand gripped the counter just a little too tight, though his posture remained relaxed. He took a slow, quiet breath, looking back up at Dark with a friendly smile firmly in place now, “They’re grown here in Annwn. Dusk grows them herself, or at least she used to, before…” He paused and clearly changed what he was going to say, “I think she’s turned it over to some of the locals who live here. She doesn’t have as much time as she would like to do it and do it well.”

Ash changed his posture and expression, playfully mocking Dusk, and said, “Ash, be sure when our guest arrives, he is served the good coffee. He will know the difference.” Though perhaps a touch more formal and aloof than Dusk normally was, it was pretty spot on. He looked back at Dark, “However, I am glad she was right. I’d hate to waste this on someone who didn’t appreciate it. And thank you, but to be honest, Dusk would skin me alive if I messed it up. She has trained me well. At least when it comes to coffee.” His eyes flicked back to Dark’s, with a slow smile, a hint of fang showing. “Is there anything else you’d like with your coffee?”

Completely unflustered, Dark laced his fingers together and slowly leaned forward. Looking directly into Ash’s eyes, he spoke softly so Ash would have to listen closely. “The real question is… what is it you want?” His voice was even and low, his eyes never broke their piercing gaze.

There was nothing sensual about him at the moment. He was focused, his aura was intense. This was not the causal Dark who played with his food. This was the primordial being who had existed for longer than Ash could comprehend. He was ageless and full of a deep, terrible wisdom. This was a Demon, true-bred and powerful.

Now that he had focus, Dark could tell Ash was not the same as his sister. He could feel the need to feed saturating Ash, even with the boy doing his best to control himself. Dark knew that need. He’d felt the same way many times.

Ash could feel the power rolling off Dark and it provoked him, in many ways it shouldn’t. His rebellious nature wanted to challenge, to see just how far Dark could be pushed, and what he would look like when he unleashed himself. It would be glorious. Probably fatal, but glorious.

He had felt the powerful explosion of rage and pain earlier. Just remembering made the hunger rear up and burn through him. He had used up so much, so very much, trying to heal Dusk, and had not been able to leave her side to feed. And this demon before him, he could almost taste him. That Dark was blindingly attractive didn’t help curb his hunger at all. 

Ash tapped a finger against the counter and set his mug down carefully. Very carefully. He looked down at his coffee as though it held all the answers in the world, “What do I want?” He looked up at Dark, “Let’s drop the pretense. You know what I am. Just like I know what you are, well enough anyway.” His eyes lit with dark red fire and with a blink returned to gray once more. “What I want is irrelevant.”

“What you want… is the most relevant thing in this room right now…” The room creaked and darkened. Distortions flickered around Dark, making it look like he had two sets of eyes at times. He stood. The action was so smooth but eerie also, almost like it was being played in reverse and slow motion. “What you want…” he slowly started walking around the table, “is the most relevant thing to me right now…”

Dark stopped beside Ash, right inside his personal space. Looking down at him, he continued, “I do know what you are… you’re something unique…” Dark lifted his hand and Ash’s chair dragged itself back away from the table. “Something I’ve never… had before…” Dark put himself inbetween Ash and the table and leaned against it casually. He cracked his neck, and left his head to one side, showing off the bared skin. “And I’m just as hungry as you are…”

Ash rose, heat coming off him in waves, his eyes bright flame ringed in smoke. No. He couldn’t have meant that. He should move. He should leave. He should…

He leaned towards Dark, as though drawn to him, hands clenched by his side, afraid if he touched him he would make a horrible mistake. Ash eyed the bared skin with longing. Just a taste. He shuddered. He dropped his head, eyes closed, against Dark’s shoulder, breath hot on his skin, “What exactly are you offering?”

Dark let out a ragged breath. “There’s only so much I can offer in some areas…” His voice was tight, his desire barely contained. “My partner is very… possessive of my body…” Dark reached down and grabbed Ash’s wrist, bringing his clenched fist up to graze the outside of Dark’s hip. “But it is,” Dark arched his neck ever so slightly, just enough to make it brush Ash’s lips, “my body…”

“You may feed on me.” Every word Dark spoke made his neck move against Ash’s lips. “You may educe the emotions that you crave…” He pressed Ash’s hand against his hip more firmly.

“But…” Dark gripped Ash’s wrist a little tighter, a little too tight. “You will stop if I say stop.” The command is low and dangerous, but dripping in lust.

Dark brought his other hand up to rest on the back of Ash’s neck. “And I,” Dark leans back slightly, so now Ash was leaning over him, their bodies not quite touching, “will feed on you as well…”

Ash’s hand unclenched, gripping Dark’s hip, fingers digging in. When Dark squeezed his wrist, he arched against him with a low growl. So few boundaries. So many possibilities. Closing the distance between them, Ash slid his arms around Dark. While the table may hold them, he would prefer to be someplace more comfortable and secluded. He’d like to think he wouldn’t kill anyone for interrupting him, but why leave it to chance? The bedroom? He shuddered at the thought of Dark spread out in his bed. He had enough restraint to know this was probably asking for trouble. Then, he knew the place.

When the smoked cleared, they were in Ash’s study. He flicked the button of Dark’s jacket, opening it and slipping it off. He backed Dark slowly to the couch, nudging him to sit down. Ash climbed on the couch, straddling his hips, and he ran his hands up Dark’s chest. Leaning forward, he kissed down Dark’s neck, grazing his fangs over the pale skin. He could feel Dark’s lust and beneath that his power. It was overwhelming and intoxicating, at the same time. He nestled closer to Dark, biting down as he reached out with his own power. Not hard enough to draw blood, but just a little pain to spice his desire. Licking the bitten skin, he wrapped his hands in Dark’s hair, holding him still and began to feed.

Dark knew he was walking a fine line. He knew this was just on the edge of ‘too far’. He’d talk to Wilford later and make amends. For now, he had other, more pressing, matters to attend to.

He slid his hands up Ash’s back and rested them right below his shoulder blades. He held him there, pinning him against Dark’s neck. The added pressure was enough to make Ash’s fangs pierce the skin, Dark gasped and exhaled through gritted teeth. He let the pleasure and pain roll through him, wanting nothing more than to give in. He let his head fall back, exposing more skin.

Ash growled softly at the taste of the blood. He had tried to be so careful not to mar the perfect pale skin, but now he was shaking with the need to lick, to bite, to claim. He pulled Dark’s hair, exposing even more skin as he tugged aside Dark’s shirt and nipped his collarbone.

Yes, Dark thought, this was right on the edge, perhaps a hair over.

Focus. Now, it was his turn. He had worked very hard to get Ash exactly where he wanted him. Manipulated him until Ash was simultaneously using every ounce of self-control and giving in to his own desire.

Dark began to feed. Drawing in Ash’s aura and sifting out the delectable morsels of the emotions Dark had cultivated.

Being the mix of breeds that he was, Ash was already exotically flavored but, it was the way he had been brewed that made him one of the most delicious things Dark had ever tasted.

Dark let out a shuddering sigh and dug his nails into Ash’s back. The physical aspect of this interaction was almost as pleasing as the imbibing. Ash was very good at what he was doing. “Yes, like that…” he whispered, arching against Ash’s chest.

“Harder….” Ash shuddered as he felt Dark's nails across his back as he fed. Echoing in Dark’s thoughts, _Hurt me_ … Images flashed through Dark’s mind. _Ash’s back with red scores and tiny glistening drops of blood, Ash over him, pinning him by the throat, a bite mark bleeding. Licking the base of his spine, licking_ \- It was like a door suddenly slammed shut, pushing Dark out of that part of Ash’s mind. Ash’s control was fraying.

Dark couldn’t take much more of this. Soon, he wouldn’t be able to say no…

He reached higher and gripped Ash’s shoulders. He was panting and his eyes were unfocused. Dark was so submerged in the feelings and tastes he was starting to lose himself to them.

A glint of silver.

Dark did his best to focus.

A silver band on his left hand.

Wilford.

“Ash…. mmmmh… that’s haa… enough…” Dark manages to pant out against Ash’s ear.

Ash stopped. It took a moment for the words to make sense. His voice was low and with perhaps a touch of awe, “I don’t think there will ever be enough where you’re concerned.” He slowly released Dark’s hair, cupping his face with both hands.

Gone was the cocky, flirtatious smirk. In its place was a raw, naked vulnerability. He looked down at Dark, not like food, but rather as though he were something priceless, precious. Perhaps he wasn’t just flirting when he had called him exquisite. He ran his thumb over Dark’s bottom lip. “Let me worship you.” Choking, as though he was not used to saying it, “Please….”

Dark’s eyes went wide.

What.

Worship him?

No one had ever said anything like that to him.

No one had ever said anything in that… way… to him.

Dark stared up at Ash. Who was the man really? Who could elicit such things from him when Dark barely knew him.

What did he mean by worship? By the look on Ash’s face, it could mean worship in every sense of the word…

Dark had no idea how to handle this. He couldn’t even identify what emotion this was making him feel.

Something akin to… loved? But not in a romantic, have been in love for years, kind of love. No. This love that he was feeling from Ash was… Furious and aching. It was beautiful and terrible. It was the way the ocean loves the moon….They can move each other and make such beauty together, but never touch. Forever cursed to gaze from a distance.

“I…”

Dark pulled Ash close. He held him tightly, burning himself with Ash’s body. Not with actual heat, but with the feelings he couldn’t find a name for.

Pain, need, remorse, love, mourning…

“I’m not sure what you’re asking…” Dark said whispered into Ash’s ear. “But… there’s only so close we can be…” He held him tighter. “But rest assured… all that I can give you… you may keep…”

Ash heard the words.

And he heard what was unsaid between them.

He wanted to ignore the unsaid. Painfully. Desperately. He could push. He could feel Dark’s desire and the urge to wrap his own powers around it and use it against Dark left him trembling. It would take so little to just. Tip. It. Over. But he knew all too well the ramifications of that. It would destroy everything for fleeting pleasure.

He slowly recoiled his power and dropped his hands. He rested his forehead against Dark’s. “Then I will have to content myself with what you can give me.”

Pulling away, he brushed Dark’s lips with a touch so light, for a moment Dark wasn’t even sure he truly felt it or just anticipated it. He raised his hand, as though to touch Dark once more, the look in his eyes haunted, but pulled away and vanished, leaving Dark alone in the empty study.

Ash left Dark with his hand outstretched. With the words, “Wait, please don’t go” left, unsaid, on his lips.

Dark let his hand drop.

A deep, heavy, gnawing hole opened up in Dark’s core.

A hole that was so vast, it could only be filled by the ocean…

He stood and mechanically walked to where Dusk’s room was. After he opened the door quietly enough not to wake her, he crept over to stand beside her bed. Dark stared down at her.

If he had never met her… he wouldn’t have met Ash…

Rage.

If he had never met her, he wouldn’t have met Ash.

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

If he had never met her, he wouldn’t have met Ash.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he unclenched his hands.

…If he had never met her… he wouldn’t have met… Ash.

Dark slipped off his shoes and carefully got in bed beside Dusk. He held himself and pressed his face against the outside of her shoulder.

He knew he would have to pay for this mistake for the rest off his life. But at least he had Wil…

Dark pressed against Dusk’s sleeping body.

And at least he had Dusk…

And maybe one day… They could all… be…

Okay…


	10. The Space Between...

Through her slumber, Dusk felt someone enter her bedroom. The presence felt safe, so she drifted. The rage and infinite sadness, though, it pulled her up through her healing sleep, hovering on the brink of waking. But then, a body moved next to hers. Dark. She sank deeper into sleep. He was safe. He would keep her safe while she slept and healed. She moved closer to him, curling her body around his. Yes, he was safe.

Dark felt Dusk’s stirrings and soothed her back to her deep, healing sleep. She was still far too injured to be awake and moving around right now. And to be truthful, he wasn’t sure if he could hide how he felt from her. Sometimes she saw too much, too well. He checked her aura. Strange, just in the short time her aura looked much stronger, the rust-colored streaks were all but gone, though the black ones, those lingered. It was beautiful, in a way. Amethyst marbled with obsidian.

He should feel energized. He had fed and fed well. He pushed that away, not wanting to deal with it for now. He was so tired. Soul-weary. He buried his face against Dusk and slept.

* * *

 

Ash had to check on Dusk. He could feel her and she felt fine, stronger than when he last checked. But he needed to just be with her. Just for a time. He walked into her bedroom and froze. Blistering fury slid over him.

But anger masks. Anger hides.

It is what’s beneath it that you should look for. Beneath the fury, was jealousy aplenty. She was his. She. WAS. HIS. Pushing deeper, fear boiled. Sooner or later, she would find someone. Someone she loved. She would leave him. Just like his own mother had. He realized though, in that moment, that Dark was not that threat. It would be best for him to just leave and let them sleep. He started to back out when Dark’s eyes opened and looked into his.

* * *

There he was.

Ash. The gaping hole in Dark’s core ached at the sight of him. He was hurt. It was etched into every bit of Ash’s being.

Dark admitted it to himself right then.

He had fallen in love with Ash.

He had lost his own game.

Dark thought back. He didn’t use to be this weak. What had changed?

Wil…

This was all his fault…

If Wil hadn’t taught him how to love, he wouldn’t be in pain right now. Ash would be okay. They would both be fine.

No…

What Wil had really taught him, was that love was a good thing. It was difficult and complicated. But it meant more than anything else. It was the only thing worth fighting for. It was the best thing to wake up to. Love was what could reach you in your deepest, darkest, lowest point…

And this love was no different.

This love could still be wonderful.

This love would still fill that hole it had dug out inside of them both.

A strange peace fell over Dark, like a blanket of cool morning sunlight.

This didn’t have to hurt.

Dark reached out his hand slowly like he was reaching out to a skittish deer. A sad smile painted his face. His eyes quietly begging for the worst to be over. Just this one last thing. For Ash to do this one last thing.

Don’t go.

He motioned with his eyes to the other side of Dusk, where there was space on the bed.

This could be family.

* * *

Oh, gods. Why? Why so cruel? He saw the outstretched hand. And more than anything he wanted to run. And more than anything he wanted to stay. He looked into Dark’s eyes and knew he was lost.

One step.

He wanted so badly to hate this…other. This one who had claimed Dark, but he couldn’t. How could he blame them for Fate’s cruel chance?

Another step.

He didn’t know how it had happened. But somehow, Dark had come alive to him in the stories Dusk had told him. His moods, his intelligence, the rare glimpses of humor, his darkness. She kept nothing from him. She had shown him her sketches of Dark, and he remembered feeling sucker punched at the beauty. Surely, she had exaggerated. No one could be that beautiful. And then, that day, when he saw him. He realized, that despite his sister’s talent, she had not managed to truly capture it. It could not be contained in a two-dimensional form.  He was everything Dusk had described, and more.

A final step.

He had meant it when he said he would accept whatever Dark was able to offer. It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though. He knew. In his soul. He knew. He liked him. He lo-. No, he shoved that thought away, to deal with another time when it wasn’t so raw. Later. Just, not now. Or he would break.

He slid in the bed, alongside Dusk and heard her soft sigh. He kissed her temple, “Shhh, it’s just me.” She smiled and drifted back down to sleep. She was all he had. Alone, both of them. Just the two of them for so very long. But, perhaps it didn’t have to remain that way.

He looked up at Dark with his hand outstretched. Slowly, he slid his hand into Dark’s.  

Dark let out a quiet, relieved sigh. He didn’t want to lose Ash. This was the only way…He grasped Ashed hand as gently as his pain would let him. Then he snuggled against Dusk and gave her a careful hug using their clasped hands.

Dark let himself drift off to sleep, one which he made sure was dreamless…


	11. Waking Up

Ash hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He really didn’t even think he’d be able to, but somehow exhaustion had pulled him under. He woke up to Dusk gently brushing his cheek. She smiled, though her smile faded as she looked into his eyes, turning to confusion and concern. She started to ask, but Ash gave a quick shake of his head. 

Just how long had she been asleep? And what else had happened?

She felt Dark stirring on the other side of her. She looked at him, and back at Ash. She might as well be invisible between the two of them. There was a distinct undercurrent that she didn't understand. “I’m going to get some food.” She slipped over Ash and off the bed.

“Do you want me to fix you something?” Ash half raised up, praying she’d say yes and praying she’d say no.

“No, I can manage.” She was still a little stiff, but she was feeling much better, now that her ribs weren’t cracked and her inside crushed. Hmm, her aura still looked strange, marbled with inky black streaks, but all the damage from the ferrous poison was completely gone.

“Do you need to fe-“

“No!” She cut him off sharply. Then in a calmer voice, “No, just food, for now, will be fine.” She gave Ash a look that said they would be talking after Dark was gone. She turned to Dark and gave him the same, narrow-eyed stare. A promise of a talk and explanation. Then left to get some …breakfast? What time was it anyway?

Ash laid back, propping his head up on his elbow to find Dark’s intense gaze on him.

“She seemed…” Dark trailed off, searching for the right words. “Is there something we should be worried about?” He was concerned, Dusk wasn’t her usual self.

“Oh, feeding. She doesn’t like to talk about it. It’s not like us, how we feed.” Everything came flooding back and their eyes met.

Dark looked away, a fond but sad smile on his lips. Laying with Ash in a bed… Something Dark had resigned himself to never have. But this was nice. It was serene and peaceful, but sad. Like walking through a graveyard on a beautiful morning.

“Well, before we get any… ideas… let’s join your sister for breakfast.” Dark reached over and squeezed Ash’s hand. “How about we don’t do something that’s likely to lead to one of us dying.” He said it with a light tone, but the underlying heartache made it hard to take Dark’s statement as a joke.

Ash gave a wistful half-smile, “Maybe some things are worth dying for?” He rolled off the bed and stood. “Come on, let’s join her before we get into trouble again.”

Dark shook his head and smiled. He felt overwhelming relief when he saw Ash's attempt at a smile. Ash would be okay. They would be okay.

Dark rose, putting his shoes back on and smoothing out his clothes. He opened the door and headed to the kitchen, following the smell of coffee. Ash lingered behind a moment, fingers trailing the indention left from where Dark had slept.


	12. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusk discovers the truth of what Dark has been keeping hidden.

Dusk, now fully recovered from her recent trials, arrived in Dark's realm. She sent a soft burst of power, a question, announcing her presence and waited patiently to see if he answers.

Dark froze. He happened to be outside, right when she arrived. The power she sent out bounced immediately back to her. Dark was no more than six feet from her. He straightened up slowly. The movement was tense, like all of his muscles were ready to burst in to action at the slightest notice. His aura was anything but welcoming. His face was focused, like a predator, but with none of the aggression, only the anticipation of the kill... “Hello Dusk.”

Dusk sensed Dark's mood, "Did I arrive at a bad time?" Her stance subtly changed, echoing his. She moved closer to him, slowly scanning the darkness.

“Stop.” His tone was dangerous and sharp. The images flickering around Dark glared at her but also kept glancing behind him. “No closer.” These words came a little softer, but still just as firm. “Why are you here? Is everything okay?” She meant enough to Dark for him not to just send her away on the spot, but he was still on the defensive. He mounted an aggressive type of defense, but nonetheless, he needed to know she was safe.

Dusk froze, confused. This wasn't like Dark at all. Troubling, for certain. "I came to visit. It's one of those things friends do from time to time." Her eyes asked him what was wrong? "I am fine. Are you?" She fought the urge to draw on her power, just to hold it at the ready. Dark was safe, he would warn her if she was in danger, wouldn't he?

“Now isn’t the best time... I’m busy patrolling my grounds-“

A small voice behind Dark interrupted him in a matter of fact tone, “No, we were collecting leaves.”

Dark gritted his teeth and tensed. “Remember when we talked about that if I lie, it’s for a purpose?...” Dark replied quietly to the small voice behind him. The owner of the voice was hidden from view by Dark and his distortions. Except, for between Dark’s legs, there were two brown boy’s boots that looked like they were from the late 1800s. And there were two dirty pale legs in a pair of nice navy blue shorts wearing the boots. Anything above was covered by Dark.

A look of hurt flashed across Dusk's face at the thought of Dark lying to her, but it quickly vanished behind a neutral facade. "My apologies, I did not mean to intrude. I will take my leave."

A look of innocent panic flashed on Dark’s face. “No uh...” He looked for what to say. Never had Dusk heard him say ‘uh’. He didn't get flustered enough normally, but he hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings. And Dark... cared about her feelings. “Wait...” He searched for the right words to explain. To explain that he hadn’t meant any offense.

The small voice piped up. “He’s sorry and he wants you to stay.”

“Veritas!” Dark whispered the reprimand, embarrassed.

Dusk tilted her head, confused at Dark's unusual behavior. "Veritas?" She'd never seen anyone else here during her visits with Dark. Curious she tried to peer around Dark, to catch more of a glimpse of whomever was hiding behind him.

Dark shielded her view with his hand. It’s obvious what his aggression was now... it was protection. He was protecting the person behind him. “Uh.. it’s nothing...”

One of the little boots gave a small stomp. “No, I’m am a something.” Now that Dark’s distortions were dying down, it was apparent that the little voice had a British accent. A small hand wrapped its fingers around Dark’s shielding hand. “And she is the new friend you have. I want to meet her.” All very matter-of-factly spoken, which seemed to just be how the voice always spoke.

Dusk's eyebrow arched, both in challenge and question to Dark. She wasn't quite sure which hurt worse, him lying or him thinking she would harm a child. Her voice low and soft, "What would you have me do, Dark? Stay or go?"

He considered her words, concentrating at a spot on the ground. Dark sighed and straightened up, no longer in a defensive stance. This revealed a small boy holding Dark's hand. The boy had dark brown hair, almost black and a sweet but serious face. He looked vaguely Asian except for his startling bright eyes. One was blue and the other golden. Now that the boy was exposed, it looked like he might reconsider his brave words about wanting to meet a stranger. He took a half step behind Dark, and peeked around Dark’s sleeve.

Dark spoke to him with a gentleness Dusk had never heard him have. “It’s alright. She would never hurt you.” Dark looked up into Dusk’s eyes, his face held an apology for his earlier actions. “I trust her completely...”

Dusk smiled back at Dark, forgiving him immediately and completely. Truth be told, she would have done the same with Ash when he was a child, protecting him at all costs. And if she were to be completely honest, she wasn't still completely rational when it came to Ash. He was still so young. She knelt down, sitting back, "Hello there, Veritas. My name is Dusk. It is a pleasure to meet you." She gave him a little wave, smiling warmly.

He blinked owlishly at her. Dark nudged him a little, trying to get him to reply. “She’s... not like us.” Veritas pointed out. He looked up at Dark for an explanation.

“No, she isn’t. Dusk isn’t a demon. Now, speak to her, you’re being rude.” Every word Dark spoke was dripping in fondness.

Veritas looked back at Dusk. “You weren’t what I was expecting at all. I am curious about you, but you are strange. That makes me wary of you.”

Dark smiled down at Veritas. Obviously, he thought the boy hung the stars and lit the sun. “Why don’t you start by saying hello?”

A small hesitant pause from Veritas, who was fidgeting with his sleeve, shows just how shy he was. “Hello, I’m...” he looked for the appropriate word, “appreciative to get to meet you. I’m Veritas.”

The gentle smile never left Dusk's face as her eyes flicked up to Dark. Another demon, and a child, at that. Well, wasn't this interesting. She returned her gaze back to Veritas, "Ah, curiosity I understand. If you are curious, you may ask me what you wish. Perhaps, learning more about me would ease your concern?" She spoke to him with the same respect she would have given to an adult.

“That does make sense...” He stepped out a little more from behind Dark, but he still held Dark’s hand. “What are you? You are not human. I’ve met humans before.”

Dark softly chastised him. “Remember, when you are trying to have a polite conversation, you need to not be too direct.” Dark ran his thumb over Veritas’s small hand, to let him know he was not in trouble, just learning.

Veritas mumbled something about politeness being tedious and dishonest but rephrased his question. “I’ve only ever met my family, who are demons, and two humans, my uncles. I would like to know what you are please.”

"While he is correct about polite conversation, in this case for this conversation, I think a certain degree of directness is acceptable. If, of course, Dark is agreeable." She glanced up at Dark. Sidhe are known to dance around the truth so well that up becomes down and dry becomes wet. She didn’t mind directness, having had her fill of twisted truths during her time in the Courts. "As for what I am, I am a sidhe."

Veritas stared at her. “Oh, you’re finished talking.” Dark smiled. Veritas was an odd boy, but he was sweet. “What’s a sidhe?” He asked up at Dark.

Dark went down on one knee to get closer to the boy. He was being so patient and kind, so different than his normal attitude. His face was soft and his voice was full of affection. “Why don’t you ask her.”

Veritas pouted a little. “She is a stranger, I am more comfortable talking to you.”

Dark chuckled and ruffled Veritas’s hair. “Talking to strangers is the only way to make them not strangers anymore.”

Veritas nodded considering Dark’s words. “You’re correct, Father.” He turned to Dusk, “What is a sidhe?” ... Did Veritas say... Father?

Dusk blinked slowly, giving Dark a long, considering stare before she returned a much softer gaze to Veritas. "Sidhe are one of the fae races." Dusk pondered this child. Was he even a child? Many fae took the form of children, for one reason or another, but they are ancient beings. Veritas felt both very young and very old at the same time. A puzzle, indeed.

Veritas nodded. “Okay.” He seemed to find that answer sufficient. He stared at Dusk intently. He studied her for a minute, tilting his head. Then he looked over at Dark. “She is surprised. You didn’t tell her about me.”

Dark glanced at Dusk then back at Veritas and sighed. “No, I did not. It is easier to protect you if less people know you.”

Veritas looked back over at Dusk. “But, She is trust worthy. Okay.” He held out a small hand to Dusk. “Now, we shake hands because it’s polite and I can trust you.”

‘ _Perceptive, child or not_ ,’ Dusk thought. Dusk reached out and gently clasped his hands in both of her. "Well met, Veritas" With a light squeeze, she let go of his hand. "Any other questions?"

“Yes. Are you the one who has been hurting my Father?”

Dark scooped him up. “Enough Veritas. No, she is not. Ask something else.”

Veritas sighed. He had obviously been asking about Ash for a while and Dark was tired of telling him no. “Okay... Then I’ll ask...” he thought for a moment and wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck. “Do you like Blue Whales, Dusk?”

Dusk flinched at the question, at the thought of Dark hurting. Who....has hurt Dark? She rose and dusted off her knees. The child was certainly forthright, something Dusk could admire. "Yes, they are very majestic and beautiful. Though I have only watched them from afar. Do you like them?"

“Yes, they are my very favorite. I am glad you like them too.” Veritas reached into his black peacoat and pulled out a small, anatomically accurate plush of a blue whale. “This is my whale. He’s not a real whale, but I still like him.”

Dark smiled and kissed Veritas’s hair. “How about we go inside? We can get more leaves later.”

Veritas nodded. “Will you come with us?” He asked Dusk.

"He is a very fine whale, real or no. Does he have a name?" She looked up at Dark, not sure how to answer. "I would love to spend more time with you, but I also do not with to intrude."

“No, he’s just my whale. I think it’s strange to name a toy.”

Dusk shrugged, "Many non-living things are named, but that is the owner's choice of course."

Veritas fiddled with its flippers while Dark spoke to Dusk. “You’re not intruding. We would love to have your company.” Expecting Dusk to follow, Dark started back towards the house.

Veritas looked up from his whale and squirmed to point excitedly over Dark’s shoulder at the ground. “Dusk! Would you hand me that big leaf right there! The one with five points and the bent stem!” Dark mumbled something to him and he quickly added, “Please! Please would you hand me the big leaf with five points and the bent stem! I’m using manners!”

 Dusk began to follow them. When Veritas pointed to the leaf, she reached for it, even before he said 'Please'. "This one?" She twirled it gently, looking it, then handed it to him.

“Yes!” He seemed quite pleased. Dark pointedly cleared his throat. “Oh yeah, thank you!” Manners were not Veritas’s strong suit, but were very important to Dark. He studied it happily then looked up at Dusk. “We can have coffee and I can show you my project.” Veritas obviously didn’t have very many people to talk to and was excited to have Dusk around.

Dark opened the door and put Veritas down. “We will be in the parlor. Go and get your things and come back.”


	13. Rising Fear

"Coffee would delightful, and I would love to see your project." When Veritas ran off to gather his things, she followed Dark into the parlor, speaking very softly, "Someone...hurt you?"

Dark sighed. “He misunderstands. He thinks matters of the heart are the same as physical pain. He means well...” Darks sighed again and shook his head. “No matter, why don’t we go to the parlor.” He motioned with his hand to a door on the left. “Wilford is out so it’s just us three.”

"Wilford? He is..." Dusk left it hanging. "Did he ...hurt you?" She followed Dark into the parlor.

Dark chuckled. “Uh no. He’s... he’s my...” Dark couldn’t seem to it spit out. He wrung his hands and then, noticing the fidget, shoved them in his pockets. “He’s... my husband...” Before there was enough time to react to Dark’s words, Veritas burst in with bags full of leaves and a flat wooden square “I’ve got it!”

Dusk immediately turned to Veritas, "Wonderful! Tell me all about it." She moved closer to him to see what all he had brought in. To Dark, she touched his mind, "Who hurt you, Dark?" She wondered if this had something to do with that day when he visited and was so full of rage and pain.

Veritas went off telling her all about how he was collecting leaves to make a chess board for Dark and that he needed just the right colors so they would match, and so on and so on. Meanwhile, Dark stiffened at the mental contact. It wasn’t something he was used to. “I’m fine. I was hurting but I am healing now. I don’t want to upset you, my friend.”

Dusk listened to Veritas attentively, asking questions and admiring what he had done so far. "It will be quite lovely once you've finished everything. Perhaps we can play together some time?" She withdrew her touch from Dark, though there was a lingering feeling of sadness and concern.

Veritas looked into her eyes again. Up close, his face was a bit eerie. He stared at her, focusing. His golden eye seemed to brighten.

Then Dark quietly called to him in a parental warning tone. “Veritas...”

The boy blinked away the glow and looked at his father. “Sorry...” He looked back at Dusk. “What happened? Why are you sad now?”

Dusk looked back to Dark, a hint of ....not quite fear in her eyes. Her shields rose up, blocking off any bits of emotions that may have been bleeding through. Though, something told her that it probably wouldn't help. "I am ....concerned for your father. We are friends and sometimes friends worry for one another."

He blinked at her a few times then sat back. “Okay.”

Dark shook his head. He held out cups to each of them. “Here Veritas, behave and drink your coffee.” Veritas nodded and gratefully accepted the cup, blowing on it before taking a sip. He obviously learned from Dark how to drink coffee as he slipped loudly. He was spraying the oils on his palette. He made a yummy sound.

"Thank you." Dusk poured a splash, or two, of cream in her coffee, and blew on it. "Oh, Dark. That reminds me." Dusk handed him a sturdy, brown paper bag, sealed. "Ash said you wanted some of Annwn's coffee." She held out the bag to him.

Dark’s eyes widened for a split second at the mention of Ash’s name before he regained his composure. Veritas’s head snapped up and he stared at Dark. Dark carefully took the bag. He quietly held it in his lap, then looked up at Dusk. His face was hard to read. “Thank him for me-“

Veritas interrupted, “You’re hurting. That name. Ash. Who is Ash?” Veritas stood and stared at Dusk. Though he didn’t have much of an expression, his face was very intense. “Tell me.”

Dusk looked from Dark to Veritas and back again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. This...child. She set her cup of coffee down, and sat on the floor, motioning for Veritas to come closer. "Have you ever hurt someone you loved, by mistake?" She blinked, the words sticking in her throat. "You would give anything to make it better, but sometimes you cannot?" She truly didn't know how much to tell him.

He blinked in surprise and deflated a little. “Yes, I have.” He was much calmer then and walked over to her. Veritas was listening very intently. It was very clear that he knew EXACTLY what she was talking about. Dark sat back. He seemed fine with her explaining.

Dusk nodded, "I think that is what your father is dealing with. Someone he ...." Her aura flickered for a moment, "cares about very much, well... he cannot be with. It makes him sad. He misses this person, and they miss him. Very much." She refused to look at Dark, doubling down on her shielding. "This person would do...much to make D-....your father, happy. But sometimes things just don't work out as we would like. Does that make sense?"

“Without more detail, no, it does not make much sense. But, as a general statement I understand...” He paused, a more fragile expression was on his face. “He hurts so much, Dusk...” Veritas’s voice cracked. He cared so much for Dark and Dark hurting like he was really upset him. “I’m not gonna hurt you... and he won’t either...” He mumbled, sensing Dusk’s shielding. “I just want to help.” A tear rolled down his cheek.

Dusk smiled and gently took his hand in hers, "That is very kind of you. We want to help those we love. In your father's situation, the best thing you can do for him is to love him, which you already do. He will have to work through the pain. It is just part of it. Part of being alive. Part of sharing your heart." She swallowed, "And I know you wouldn't hurt me." She left off 'intentionally', "But being empathic, I sometimes tend to ....share more than I intend. The shielding helps me feel safer, like a blanket wrapped around me."

“Don’t hold it in or you’ll have to scream and break things like Father, okay?”

Dark had been holding a neutral composure while Dusk was talking about all of the Ash hardship, but that comment made him roll his eyes and shake his head. “Come here, my little love...” He held his arm out to Veritas, who ran over and hopped into his lap. Dark gave him a little squeeze. “Now, stop asking me about it, okay? I promise, when I’m more healed, I will tell you more about Ash...”

Veritas nodded and his blue eye glowed. “I accept your promise,” Veritas said very seriously, looking deep into Dark’s eyes. Then he cheerfully hopped down and ran back over to Dusk. “You wanna meet my cousin?” He asked brightly.

Dark stood up. “No.” His reply was sharp. Dark sighed and made himself relax. “Not today, Veritas... Maybe another time...” His words were kinder but still firm.

Dusk smiled as Veritas ran back to her, but her thoughts wondered at Dark's words. She would certainly not judge. Gods above and below, she wouldn't want Dark, or anyone she cared about, around her family, either. "Ah, it's not quite the same as what your father does,” she said in reference to her shielding. She didn’t look at Dark directly but cut her eyes at him. "It keeps me from ....inflicting what I feel on others. I still have to deal with those feelings though." Which was true. Though, leaking her emotions all over the place was definitely not advantageous in most situations.

“Okay. As long as you are alright.” Veritas carefully got back in his chair and resumed drinking his coffee like nothing had happened.

Dark shook his head but smiled at the same time. “He’s still young, he’ll calm down and learn how to socialize better as he gets older.” Dark’s voice quietly explained in Dusk’s head. “He’s only two.” Which made no sense. Veritas looked around seven.

Ah, that would explain it. To some degree. His emotional socialization hadn't caught up to his cognitive abilities. Though, only two? Ash had aged quickly compared to other sidhe children, probably due to his mixed ancestry. Perhaps demons just matured quicker. "Is that typical for demons?" she spoke to Dark directly through his mind. She smiled at Veritas, "I am fine, dear, thank you."

“He looked exactly as he does now when he was... born.” Dark sipped his coffee. “Full demons are formed through power, not sex. Therefore, they aren’t carried in a womb and aren’t ever ‘infants’.” While they had their mental conversation, Veritas sorted his leaves.

Something flashed through Dusk's mind, a memory. It frightened her, at the time. Now, it only brought feelings of anger and a fierce sense of protectiveness. "Ah, well, Ash's birth was a much different affair, then." She helped Veritas sort the leaves, following his lead. "How long until he reaches maturity?"

Dark paused to think. “Veritas is unique. His lineage makes his progress hard to predict. It could be soon or it could be decades.” Veritas held up a leaf to show Dark, who nodded and made an appreciative sound. Veritas went back to sorting and Dark continued speaking with Dusk. “I’m just glad he held together. I’ve never made a child before and his other parent hadn’t in a long time. We were a little overzealous, but he turned out stable and strong.”

"His ...other parent? Who is this other parent?" Overzealous...? Dark? There was certainly a side to him Dusk recognized she didn't know much about. Perhaps for the best. She had read enough between the lines with what Ash told her about their....encounter. It was strange seeing Dark in that light. "So then, you were born of such a union?"

“Yes, I was. But, I was an accident. My... parents were... unaware of what they were doing.” He paused to pour Veritas more coffee. “I, however, made an arrangement with... his other parent.” Dark smiled fondly at the child, who was very excited to have found a perfect color match. “Peitos had just been released from his long imprisonment and so he was still... out of sorts when we made Veritas.”

Not this ...Wilford then, Dusk thought to herself. "That is certainly interesting." ‘ _Demons..._ ’ she thought to herself. "Does... Ash know about Veritas?" She truly wasn't sure how her brother would take it, to find out that Dark had a child.

“Apart from those I call family, you are the only one who knows.” Dark looked at her over his coffee while he sipped. “And I would appreciate if we could keep it that way... for now.”

Dusk shrugged, "I won't offer the information and there's no reason for him to ask." She picked up her nearly full cup of coffee, warming it again. She glanced over to Veritas, "Does he like animals, other than blue whales?"

“Not really. That toy was the first gift he ever received. It was from a ‘McDonald’s Happy Meal’.” Those words sounded so foreign in Dark’s voice. Such a silly thing for him to say. “It was a gift from one of his human ‘uncles’.”

"Ah, well, in that case." She paused, "Human uncles? With demons...?" Demons usually only kept other races as food or slaves. Perhaps Dark's family was different, though, with his reluctance to have them interact, quite possibly not.

“Yes, the human anchors that my husband and my... other sexual arrangement have. They have some contact with us and have met Veritas. They are nice humans and I trust them well enough.” He sighed and waved his hand dismissively. “The entire thing is very convoluted. But I digress. Was there anything else you wanted to ask?”

Was there? Oh, there was so much she wanted to ask. "Your....other sexual arrangement?" There was a bit of chill that managed to be carried over, quite a feat, especially since they were speaking mind to mind. Normally, it wouldn't be something Dusk gave the slightest bit of care about. But, this was simply quite a bit of information to process.

Dark looked away. “He’s not like Ash...” Dark struggled to find the most precise words. “It’s not betraying my husband... he and I aren’t...” Dark finally submits to what he was about to say. “Anti and I aren’t in love. The love is what Wilford and I know is the betrayal. Ash and I are in love. We can’t... ‘be together’... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to... It wasn’t on purpose. I wish I could fix or change what happened... No. That’s a lie. I only wish I could be what Ash deserves...” Dark is very troubled, saying all of these things.

Veritas sensed it and came over to give Dark a hug and rubbed his cheek. “I love you, Father...” Veritas was taking Dusk’s advice. Loving Dark was all he could do to help.

Dusk went pale, her eyes large. "You...love him?” Dusk rubbed her forehead. Her words stopped, but the feelings still lingered, a deep sense of heartache with an undercurrent of apprehension. His declaration of love for Ash seemed to worry her even more. "But, nothing can...come of it, correct? Your partner won't allow Ash to be with you." The last was not a question.

“...Yes.” Dark lifted his eyes from Veritas to look at Dusk. There was a deep, consuming sorrow in his eyes. “I’m so sorry... I have no idea how it happened. We... must have some connection by fate...” He looked back at Veritas and gave him a sad smile. “One day the wound will heal. But for now...” Dark looked out the window. “For now, all I can do is need him from afar.” Veritas didn’t know what was being said, but he crawled in Dark’s lap and hugged him tightly. “You must not blame Wilford... I agree with him. He is my husband. And I also feel it would be a betrayal...” He gave Dusk a sad smile.

"No, no, I don't blame Wilford. If you made the vow, you must keep it." She rose and paced, her movements grew more and more agitated. "But, bonds can be ....broken. Particularly fragile ones. If there is no hope...." Her thoughts trail off.

Dark put Veritas down, then he spoke aloud. “No. I know you care for him. But, this bond is all we can have. I won’t allow you to take it from us.” The room darkened slightly. Veritas looked between them, confused and worried.

Dusk turned to Dark, "I won't force him, unless,.." She shook her head unwilling to finish that statement, "But, if he chooses, know that I will." She continued to grow more and more distressed. "You would do it for him." She glanced down at Veritas and slipped back into Dark's mind "If his life were ...you would." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She furiously scrubbed them away, "I do not wish to ...upset Veritas. He is ..." She cannot finish with words, but images and emotions flickered through Dark’s mind, showing him what she was feeling. She was quite endeared to the child already.

“I have faith that Ash will not choose to forget our bond. I believe that he wouldn’t leave me to feel our connection break. I don’t think he would let me suffer so deeply alone.” He replied in her head. Dark grabbed her hand, he was about to continue speaking when Veritas’s tiny trembling voice spoke up, “Whatever you just said, Father, you lied...” Dark froze. His gaze fell to the floor and the hand he was holding Dusk’s with went cold. His lip quivered for a moment and he quietly explained to Veritas, “Sometimes, we lie to ourselves in the hopes of making the lie become truth...” He patiently gave guidance to Veritas, even in this state.

“Lying to yourself will not change the truth, Father...” Veritas replied quietly, his big eyes brimming with tears.

"You're not alone! You have this...Wilford person. Ash has no one." She reined in the desperation and panic that was rising, taking a slow breath. She reached out to gently caress Veritas' head, wiping the tears from his face, "We cannot do this here, not now. He is upset."

“Yes! And don’t you think that makes me feel even more guilty!?” Dark’s distortions fractured around him. Veritas clung to his pant leg, tears rolled down his cheeks. “It’s all my fault and I can’t help him at all! But, I’m too selfish to let him forget me!” The images yelled and tore at nothing. Veritas cried out in fear and confusion. The distortions and Dark’s aura got louder and tears freely flowed down his face. He was becoming dangerous and Veritas was in the middle of the storm, holding on to Dark’s leg for dear life.


	14. Deceit

 “Stop...”

An unfamiliar voice rumbled through the room. Dark looked around, still breathing hard and teeth bared, trying to locate the source of the voice. His distortions calmed enough for him to concentrate. “Who’s there!” He half yelled half growled. A centipede crawled over Dusk’s foot. “Look at yourself...” The voice threaded the air with the weight of a dark powerful aura. More centipedes appeared out of nowhere, crawling up the furniture and the walls. Veritas let out a nervous whine and Dark put a hand on his shoulder. The room was beginning to smell like rich earth and rotting forest floor. “Enough of this! Reveal yourself...” Dark growled at a corner of the room that had been growing darker and darker. The centipedes seemed to be the most numerous there. A figure emerged slowly. A man, wearing a dark maroon suit and shiny black shoes. His hair a dark shade of grey, like charcoal. His eyes piercing deep blue almost indigo, like the first bit of light in the morning sky. Dark said his name through gritted teeth. “Peitos...”

Dusk angled herself, flanking Dark, protectively to Veritas. Dusk's aura flared in response, the black streaks crackling and spreading through the amethyst light. The way Dark said the name makes her think that perhaps he and this ...Peitos aren't on the best of terms.

Peitos all but ignored her and focused, instead, on Dark. “I can feel that my children are in danger...” He voice had a strange edge to it. It was not the British accent, it was the cadence. The way he spoke was some how familiar to Dusk. He took a step forward, his black shoes gleamed even in the low light of Dark’s manor. “What vexes you, Cheirismós?” That is what was familiar about how he speaks. Dusk was so old she could remember how humans first sounded. Their oldest languages. That’s what he was speaking, but he was translating into a language they understand in their minds. Dark practically screamed in rage at Peitos, “DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME.” Peitos held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Fine fine... Dark... what has burned you, my child?”

Dusk remembered a time when humans hid in their caves, with their paltry fires and stick weapons, afraid of what walked in the darkness. She was one of those things that walked in the darkness. But, she remembered the....others. There is always a bigger, more dangerous predator out there. The key to survival is recognizing when it's not you, and getting out of the way. Dusk dropped down beside Veritas, her eyes never left Peitos, and spoke softly to him, "Are you afraid? We can go into another room if you wish." She doubted either would stop them if Veritas truly wanted to go. At least she hoped. It wasn't as though being in another room was necessarily safe, at least not for her, but perhaps she could help Veritas calm down.

“This doesn’t concern you fae-child...” Peitos’s voice sounded like he was speaking directly into Dusk’s ear. Without moving his penetrating gaze from her, Peitos addressed Dark, “Or does she?... Is she the one who has hurt my child?” Dark threw a protective arm out in front of Dusk and Veritas. “No. She is a friend. The boy and I are very fond of her. Leave her be.” Dark chanced a mental connection to Dusk. “Don’t try to take Veritas away, but try to calm him down. I’ll handle Peitos.”

Dusk ignored Peitos and remained kneeling beside Veritas. She tilted his chin up to meet her eyes and gave him a smile. She found his whale where he'd left it from earlier and called it to her, handing it to him. "Let us let them talk for a bit. Why don't we play over here," She gestured to a spot, in the room, behind Dark. "We can work on your chess set a bit more." She held the connection between her and Dark a second longer, "He won't hurt Veritas, will he?"

“No, never.” Dark sounded rushed, but certain. Veritas switched his hold from Dark’s leg to Dusk, burying his face and whimpering. Peitos took a few graceful steps forward and stopped in front of Dark. They talked quietly while Dusk distracted Veritas.

"Shhhh. It's ok. They're just talking." She rubbed his back as she scooped him up and moved further way, though still remaining close to Dark. Despite his assurances, she still put herself where she could watch Peitos and Dark. "Can you help me sort the rest of the leaves?" She kept him occupied, asking him questions about his favorite things.

Veritas did his best to stay calm after he realized what Dusk is doing. With tears glistening in his eyes, he answered each question dutifully. From time to time, Dark’s distortions flared up or he snarled about something, but Peitos remained the same. He had an, obviously false, carefree look on his face. The way he kept glancing over at Veritas and Dusk could easily have been him making sure she wasn’t a threat or, him carefully waiting for an opening to attack. His eyes looked like he was considering either one. At one point Dark said something that got his attention and he focused completely on Dark, a frown growing on his face. A centipede crawled through Veritas’s leaves.

Dusk resisted the urge to crush the centipede. Instead, she very gently coaxed it away with her aura, urging it in the direction of Peitos and Dark. Otherwise, Dusk never acknowledged Peitos. "What other questions do you have, dear?" She let him talk, with no concern for manners. While she agreed with Dark, at this point, she only wanted to distract Veritas....as much as is possible. He seemed to be acutely aware of what was going on and the tension in the room.

“Aren’t you sweet?” Peitos’s voice was directly in her ear again. But this time, she could hear the subtle sounds of wetness when his mouth moved. He was actually speaking into her ear this time. Veritas blinked up at Peitos as he straightened up. “Hello, little son...”

Dark was, alarmingly, passed out in the chair closest to where they had been talking.

Dusk reached out to Dark's mind. "Dark?"

Nothing. He was completely out. Veritas whimpered when he noticed Dark.

“Now now... don’t fret, little son...” Peitos cooed at Veritas.

Dusk reached out to Veritas, offering comfort. She offered no false words of comfort, he would know she was lying if she said everything was going to be alright or that Dark was or would be ok.

Veritas scooted a little closer but is too afraid to move much.

Peitos turned his attention to Dusk. “My son wouldn’t tell me why he is so upset... who burned him...” Peitos leaned down closer to her eye level. “But, I think you might...”

“What upset him so much that he would endanger the child?” Peitos spoke with a sticky politeness.

For the first time, Dusk turned to face Peitos, "The child was in danger?" She turned to Veritas, "Are you in danger, dear?"

Veritas took a moment to nervously consider. “I feel like I am, but I know that no one in this room would hurt me.” He said, his voice was trembling.

Dusk took Veritas's hand. "No, Dark wouldn't hurt you. And neither would I.” She looked towards Peitos, her face carefully neutral, making no eye contact. "No one wants to hurt the child."

“Don’t change the subject. I have no patience for your fae games. Tell me why Ch- Dark is so distressed.” He was becoming agitated.

"It is not my place to speak for Dark." Respectful, soft.

Peitos frowned. “He called you friend. That is enough to speak for him.”

"Not without his consent. The title of friend doesn't waive that. I cannot violate his trust." She looked at Veritas and gently squeezed his hand.

Peitos sighed and nodded. “I see... Well, until I am not sure Dark will not harm my little son in his fits of rage, I will take the boy under my care...” He held his hand out to Veritas.

Dusk brushed Veritas' mind gently, sending calm and comfort. "Veritas, what would you like to do?" She reached out to Dark's mind, pushing hard, "Need you. Need you...needyouneedyou. WAKE UP"

“I would like for everything to go back to being the way it was...” Veritas’s voice showed that his stress levels were far too high. His mind was only two after all. His golden eye started to faintly glow. Peitos immediately knelt and spoke softly to Veritas. “No no, little son. Don’t use that. I promise... you will regret it.” Veritas’s blue eye glowed intensely. He relaxed a little. “I accept your promise...” Dark did not stir. Not even a flicker of aura.

"That seems to be a very wise decision. Dark does not appear to be ....well. Perhaps we should check on him?" Her tone remained completely calm, as though she was discussing if it was raining or shining outside.

Peitos sighed. “Fine. I shall do my own investigating.” He rises. “The boy can stay. But...” Peitos’s voice was terribly serious, “know that I will remain close by...” He began walking back towards the dark corner of the room where he first appeared. It appeared almost completely made of centipedes. He stopped next to Dark and looked down at him with... love, strangely enough. The emotion on his face was genuine. He reached down and swept some hair from Dark’s forehead. “I will free you from whatever torment holds your heart, my son...” He whispered. Then he turned and looked at Veritas. “If you feel in danger again, call to me and I will be there to keep you safe...” And with that being said, he walked into the darkness and disappeared.

It was all Dusk could do not to race to Dark. She rose slowly, holding Veritas' hand, and walked to Dark. She leaned over him, placing one hand over Dark's temple and another over his heart. "Dark. I need you. Veritas needs you." She pushed through the levels of his consciousness, not ripping or tearing, but stronger than a nudge.

Several tense minutes passed waiting for Dark to wake. Eventually, he groaned and blinked. His eyes went wide and he frantically searched for Veritas. When he saw him, Dark pulled him into a desperate hug, which Veritas returned gladly. “I thought he was going to take you...” Dark murmured into Veritas’s hair. Still hugging Veritas, he looked up at Dusk. “Thank you for everything. I’m so glad you’re both safe.”

She smiled, her outward appearance calm, but in Dark's mind, full-blown panic and terror, "He will kill Ash. I have to go..."

“No. You will lead him right to Ash if you do that.” Dark petted Veritas’s hair and thought hard. He must save Ash... but how...

"I wasn't going to Ash. That was the point." She pulled away from Dark. "He won't care about Ash if the bond is gone. You won't hurt anymore."

Dark blinked. “What? No! There has to be another way!” Dark pleaded.

"Name it." There was no mercy in her eyes.

Dark’s eyes filled with tears. “I... we can’t... I can’t. He’s... he’s my ocean. Even if we did break the bond...” his voice cracked, “I won’t be able to say goodbye... “ he started to break down and Veritas rubbed him and shushed him. “I’ll do it,” Veritas spoke up. “If I do it, then there will be no side effects. They will be just like they were before they met.” Dark broke into sobs. He knew that would work.

Dusk gave Veritas a 'mother' look but didn't say anything. Then, she turned to Veritas with a speculating look in her eyes, "May I speak with your father, ...privately for a moment?"

“We don’t have enough time to continue debating. Decide now.” Veritas said with a strength that he shouldn’t have had to have. Dusk could feel him leave their minds.

"No debate. It will only take a moment to ask. But, it must be your father's decision." She turned to Dark, "How powerful is he? He's not talking about severing a bond, he's talking about ....rewriting the fabric of reality. Can he do that?"

Dark sobbed again but he nodded. “He will change the truths we hold in our hearts. We will remember. But, our feelings won’t be the same..” He sobbed through the explanation and then turned to Veritas. “Take the pain and the... love, leave just the lust and friendship...” He looked at Dusk. “This will effect Ash also... he will be confused. After the process is done, I will call my Father. Explain that I have fixed everything and when he assures me that he will cease his hunt, you may go to Ash.”

"Wait...."

"Would it not be simpler to just remove Peitos's memory of your pain? Of this whole encounter? I do not trust he will be content to just ignore the fact Ash caused you pain in the first place, or assume he won't consider Ash be a threat in the future." She knelt down and rested her head in Dark's lap, "I protected Veritas while you were unconscious at the peril of my own life. I kept him safe. Please Dark, please protect him." her voice broke as she sobbed. "A chuilein is everything to me, Please."

“I can’t erase memory, only change how one feels about it.” Veritas corrected her and gently stroked her hair. Dark sniffed and cleared his throat. “I will do everything in my power to protect him, Dusk...” His voice was shaking, but he made sure it was sincere.

"Surely there is some way you can convince Peitos that Ash isn't a threat. He never meant to hurt you."


	15. Healing

“I can do my best...” Dark helped her stand, and gave her a hug. In his arms, it was completely silent. It was this way the last time Dusk had Dark’s arms around her, but she was being crushed at the time, which was quite distracting. Veritas wrapped his arms around their legs and gave his best hug too.

Dusk sighed, allowing herself to enjoy this moment of blissful silence. One arm around Dark's waist, and another stroking Veritas hair. She jerked suddenly, hearing Ash's voice in her head. "Dusk, I need you." Images flashed through her mind, of Ash, surrounded and fighting near the borders of Annwn. Dusk pulled away from Dark, "Ash is in danger. Other ...danger. I must go to him."

“Veritas call Wil. Until he gets home, go hid and shield yourself.” Dark said these things very hurriedly while on one knee hugging his son tightly. “I’ll return soon. Don’t let Wil come after me.” He kissed Veritas on the head and stood. Veritas told Dark that he loved him and told them both good luck and to be safe before running out the parlor door and upstairs. “Let’s go.” Dark straightened his suit jacket and cracked his neck.

Dusk reached out to Dark, "I will take us there." She opened a portal and they arrived at once. Strange creatures had Ash flanked, but he had been holding them off and several lay dead, or dying around him. He was bathed in fire, it twisted and danced around him. He spared a single glance at Dusk and Dark and continued his whirling, deadly dance.

Dark’s high pitched tone, which he mutes with pleasant company, cut through the racket of the battle and ominous sounds of wood creaking pervaded the air. Dark moved forward with deadly grace, his distortions grew and fractured. The creature closest to him panicked, unsure if the demon was one foe or many. Before it had time to decide, Dark had his hand in its chest. He ripped it’s beating heart through its rib cage and crushed it in his hand. Dropping the bloody mass of flesh in the dirt, he bared his teeth at his next target.

Dusk's sword appeared in her hand and while the sluagh were focused on Dark, she attacked, beheading the closest one to her. Ash had set a few on fire, their screams echoed as they burned. As they suffered, the flames around Ash seemed to grow and burn stronger.

In a one on one fight, it would be unwise to take Dark on, but he was unaccustomed to multiple opponents. He grabbed one of the sluagh by the throat and threw it to the ground. It let out a startled cry as it’s back broke on impact. Dark glanced around to check on Ash and Dusk. Seeing that they were more than handling themselves, he turned to attack the next closest enemy. But, his inexperience in multiple foe combat was about to become a serious disadvantage. He squared off against a particularly large sluagh, unaware of the two charging up behind him...

Dusk slowly moved through the sluagh, clearing a path to Ash. She was close when she heard Ash curse. Glancing back, she saw why, as the two sluagh snuck in on Dark's unguarded back. The sluagh she'd been fighting took advantage of her momentary distraction and leapt towards her in a ferocious attack. Ash made his way towards Dark. They had cleared enough of a path to give him an opening, and he took advantage of the chaos their arrival had caused to get to Dark. He was nearly there when one of the sluagh drew his bow on Dark and aimed. Fire encircled Dark, incinerating the sluagh he'd been fighting, leaving nothing but charred ashes. Ash stepped through the flames, shielding Dark's back. Most of the arrows never made it through the fire, but one did, hitting Ash in the back.

Dark flinched against the heat of the flames. He let a small part of him feel joy when he felt Ash come through the circle. He was glad to have Ash close. Dark turned to give some quick friendly banter, but his words caught in his throat. Ash was backlit by the flames, he looked so powerful and strong. Dark wanted nothing but to stare at him and his beauty forever. But over Ash’s shoulder, Dark could see the dirty feathers of a Sluagh arrow. Dark wondered for a moment how it could be floating so close behind him. Only when Ash took a breath and the arrow moved with his back did Dark realize... The arrow had buried itself into his ocean. “No...” Dark heard nothing as he darted forward quickly to grab Ash. He saw nothing but the look of pain mixed with shock on his ocean’s face. “Shh, I’ve got you...” Dark whispered with a tight chest, his bloody hands gripped Ash’s clothes.

Bright flickers of white light burst in Ash's vision at the impact of the arrow. It sank in deep and while it missed anything vital, it fucking hurt. He leaned against Dark, taking comfort in him being close and safe for the moment. "I'm fine. It's just..." He took a breath through the pain, "an arrow." He needed to get it out, but there was no way he could reach around and pull it out.

Dark breathed in Ash’s scent to steady himself. He always smelled like charcoal, but underneath that was the scent of leather, deep forest, and old magic. Dark loved the smell of Ash, but right then his scent was tainted with the smell of blood.

He reached around to figure out exactly where the arrow was, being careful not to hurt Ash. Relief washed over Dark when he felt where the arrow hit. No major damage. He gently wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the arrow. “Don’t tense. Deep breath in, and... out-!” He yanked the arrow out in one swift motion, one arm wrapped around Ash’s waist to hold him still.

Ash relaxed, managing not to flinch when Dark ripped the arrow out. It hurt, but he would heal. He turned, pulling Dark closer and saw the sluagh were looking for a better position. His eyes lit with red flame as he called down a whirling column of fire that consumed the sluagh in a matter of seconds. They didn’t even have time to scream as the flames scorched their lungs. Dusk’s voice drifted over the air, “Subtlety, dear….”

Ash grinned, feral and dark, as he watched his sister destroy the remaining sluagh, bolts of lightning, raining down from a cloudless sky, striking the sluagh as they ran. “I will finish off the remaining.” Her voice echoed in his mind, predatory and voracious. “Do you need to feed?”

“No, take all you want.” He answered back. Screams filled the air, then …silence.

He looked back down at Dark, his breath catching in his chest. The thought of Dark being hurt coming to his aid was more than he could bear. His eyes roamed over Dark’s face, as though memorizing every feature. It was hard to look at him, these feelings overwhelmed him. Certainly, there was lust, but it was overshadowed by something else. Something simply -more-. He sighed, his words barely a whisper, “I love you.” Unable to stop himself, he kissed Dark. Pouring everything there was, and all the things that would never be, into it. It was goodbye, in a way. Not goodbye to Dark. But letting go, nonetheless.

He pulled away slowly, his hands cupping Dark’s face, eyes shining with unshed tears. “Mo chridhe. Fy lleuad annwyl.”

Dark gasped into the kiss. He knew this was the first and last time they would kiss. He let himself give in. He had been working so hard to keep his heart tied up, but the moment Ash’s lips touched his, all the effort melted away. Ash’s words sung over and over in his mind while they shared every feeling they had kept inside. Dark let them flow out of him. He gave them a fond farewell. “And I love you, my Ocean...” He didn’t hesitate. The words came out easily. He felt saddened, but lighter. He felt more free. Dark cupped Ash’s cheek and smiled. “You look absolutely beautiful in the firelight...” The smile turned cheeky, “but you’ll look even better safe and no longer bleeding...”

Ash grinned back at him, “If you wouldn’t get yourself into dangerous situations, I wouldn’t be bleeding right now.” Something inside him had shifted. Yes, he loved Dark and yes, Dark would always be his beloved moon and hold a place in his heart, but he realized that love doesn’t have to be tied to one single ideal to be valid.

Ash felt Dusk’s power moving towards them. As she approached, for a moment there was an image superimposed over her, bathed in blood with bones woven in her hair, making a hollow, clattering noise as she drew closer. As she moved through the fire, the image faded, leaving behind just …Dusk. Though not quite what Dark was accustomed to. The energy that roiled around her was feral and cold, just like her voice, “We need to get Ash back to Annwn before your father arrives.”


	16. Hunted

“There will be no need for that...” The fires suddenly recede to nothing but glowing embers. Walking towards the group through the remains of the battle, was Peitos. His shiny black shoes somehow stayed clean as he stepped through all the gore and blood. Dark pulled Ash behind him, keeping him close. He bared his teeth and let out a low growl. His fist was twisted desperately tight in Ash’s clothes. Peitos stopped about ten feet from them, the glowing embers giving him an ominous under lighting. “Hello... Ash...”

Dusk moved beside Dark, shielding Ash. Something was clearly amiss. Through the bond they shared, Ash asked Dusk what had happened, and she answered, telling him all that had transpired. Ash sighed softly, pushing his way through them. He brushed a kiss on Dusk’s temple, “Fy enaid bach. Be still.” Ash gently loosened Dark’s gripe, “Fy lleuad annwyl. It will be as it is meant to be.”

He walked to Peitos, eyes lowered and dropped to one knee. Dusk stiffened and choked back a gasp. Ignoring her, Ash spoke to Peitos, “Exalted one.” He took Peitos’ hand, bowing until his forehead touched it. He rose, gracefully, finally meeting Peitos’ gaze, “I am most honored to meet you.”

Peitos made no move towards aggression. He merely raised an eyebrow and let a smirk tug at his lips. “My, aren’t you a bold one...” Peitos flicks his gaze up at Dark’s pleading expression. “Now now, you should have more faith... I would never kill someone so quickly after they have given me such respect.” Peitos said in response to Dark’s obvious worry. He shifts his piercing indigo gaze to Dusk. “Your love for this boy is inspiring. Now relax... he is safe for the moment.” Peitos looked back to Ash. “Such a handsome boy...” he lifted his cool hand to graze Ash’s cheekbone. “No wonder my son couldn’t help himself...” He let his hand drop and smiled. “But where are my manners? I am Peitos. I am also honored to meet you.” He put a hand on Ash’s shoulder. “But I have to apologize...”

“I’ve been a little... dishonest.” Peitos chuckled at his own joke. “I care an inordinate amount for my son,” he glanced fondly at Dark, “I would never take something he loves so much from him. Unless, it would be the cause of his death, of course.” He began to lazily pace, not caring whether he stepped in dirt or blood. “I never intended to harm any of you. I merely wanted to help cure his heartache...” Peitos held his hands out at Dark and Ash in a grand gesturing motion. “And, from what I felt a moment ago, that goal seems to have been achieved.” Dark let his mouth fall open. He was not used to being manipulated. He snapped out of his surprise to take an angry step towards Peitos, ready to have some revenge. “Now now...” Peitos wiggled a finger at Dark and his smile took on a dangerous edge. “I would never harm you... but I hold no love for these two...” Dark froze and glared at Peitos. “Fine...” Dark growled through his teeth. “You’ve finished what you came for. Now, leave us in peace...”

Dusk shook her head. All of this….pain and worry for naught but a demon’s game. While he spoke true and it appeared there had been some manner of resolution reached between Ash and Dark, the method had been cruel and unkind. She opened a portal to return to Annwn. Ash, turned away from Peitos and walked to the portal. Standing at the edge, he held out his hand to Dark. “This fight isn’t worth it, mo chridhe. I am tired and done with machinations for tonight. Let us return home.”

Dark took a final moment to glare at Peitos. “Next time, Father... stay out of my business... please.” Peitos gave a mischievous grin and shook his head ‘no’. Dark gritted his teeth and went to Ash, grasping the outstretched hand. His distortions grew more intense and he looked back at Peitos. Dark’s face was impassive. “You should go. Stirring up this much trouble around me is unwise for you, dear Father. HE is sure to come...” Dark pulled Ash through the portal. Peitos frowned. Not a ‘this is a slight inconvenience’ frown, no, this one was filled a deep sadness and worry.

Dusk waited until Dark and Ash were safely through the portal. The urge to …drive this demon from her lands was almost more than she could bear. Almost. She did have enough survival instinct to know that such a task would be quite possibly fatal, even though he was the one trespassing and uninvited. She also didn’t know who this…'he' was Dark spoke of, but if she were to be honest, she really didn’t want to deal with anymore tonight. Throwing a look of cool disdain at Peitos, she entered the portal that led to home, closing it behind her with a thunderous snap. She arrived in the grove near her home, releasing the power from the souls she’d reaped, back into the land, adding yet another layer to the warding around it. With that done, she headed home.

Peitos watched the portal close. He sighed deeply and cracked his neck. He didn’t like to upset Dark, but he had been imprisoned for the better part of 20,000 years so, his social skills weren’t that fantastic. He hadn’t been able to think of a better way of helping Dark’s heartbreak, not without killing Ash outright at least. Peitos pulled himself out of thought. Dark was right, he must leave this place and find somewhere to lay low for a while. He turned away from the gore and the wall of trees and faded into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

The scent. The scent of a feast drew him. No other meal smelled as sweet. He licked his lips even before he arrived at the forest. ‘Pity,’ He thought. Dark had already left... A portal remained open however, that must be where Dark went. The watcher did like feeding from the source. He considered pursuing his favorite meal. ‘What’s this? A girl?’ Just the briefest sight of her before she vanished into the portal and it closed with a snap. His lips cracked into a smile. ‘Interesting...’ She had been glaring. At whom? ...Peitos. Deceit. The watcher froze. Obviously, Deceit had been masking his power. The watcher had not even realized that Peitos was there. But now Peitos was gone, slinking off somewhere to hide no doubt. Damn... another time then. He wouldn’t cease that chase, no matter how long it took. No matter the cost... The watcher shook his head to clear his thoughts. Blood dripped into the dead leaves. He had come for a meal, and after feeding on the residual emotions of what went on earlier, He was still not satiated. The girl he had glimpsed... She would have to do...

 


End file.
